Fire Emblem: Beyond Awakening
by J.D. King
Summary: With Grima dead, everybody thought peace would return. They were wrong. A greater darkness falls in Ylisse, the Masked-Man, threatening to destroy everything. This is Robin's/David's final fight, his last stand... Chapter10:"Battle of the Giants"(I) Chrom and David meet an old friend who informs them about Priam, meanwhile Morgan discovers...
1. Prologue: The End's Beginning

Who was really Avatar/MU/David? Was he only a mere hero? Was he a just a beloved husband, father and friend? What _could_ happen after Grima's final fall? The only question I can answer, as of now, is the third one; what _can _happen is a new dark force coming, a more powerful and destructive like no other that the Ylisse has ever known...

* * *

**Prologue: "The End's Beginning"**

* * *

David was silent. He felt the rough dragon-skin of the beast down below with his feet. And there was "David", corrupted by Grima, the fell dragon, who was lying on its own dragon body, powerless and defeated. Then, quite instantly, he listened to Naga's voice once again: _"If Chrom takes the final blow, Grima will be put in another 1000 years slumber. But in order for Grima to vanish permanently, you David must deliver the final hit." _

"This is it. This is what I must do. This is how I will finally fall. But, from what I can remember I had a fun life. I stopped a "Mad" King from unfairly killings thousands, a conqueror, who only lusted for power and greatness and, oddly enough, myself, the most destructive force I know," he thought. It was his final choice. It needed courage, it needed heroism.

"David don't do it! You can't!" Chrom shouted, in a desperate try not to lose his best friend. Yes. Chrom cared about David, because he was a true friend. How would he ever live a world without him?

David, Ylisse' s Tactician, remained silent. He looked around him. He was seeing bloodshed everywhere, his friends and family injured and thick purple dust in the air from the Risen that were either decapitated or cut in half. Then, he saw the yellow sky and its dark clouds. There were lots of people and things to see right now, obviously, but he chose to stare a particular person.

* * *

_"Your highness, my prince! I am afraid I must deliver bad news!" the messenger said. He looked terrified. The Shepherds were about to cross_ the _"Breakneck pass", a dangerous way north of Ylisstol. From their west there was the cliff's face and from their east the hill, which had in the bottom of it a fast-moving river. The cliff's face and the yellow, dusty ground was filled with small dark green bushes and short trees. _

_"What is it, hierarch? You look shocked," Chrom asked._

_"Ylisstol my prince, it … it has fallen sir," the man said. The news shocked the young prince. _

_"It can't be… David! We must think of a new plan now!" the prince ordered. _

_"No way…" David shed a tear. "Its… my fault, Chrom, Emmeryn … I am sorry … How many were lost ?" The tactician felt like he lost the ground down from his feet. Who wouldn't? Houses were torn apart and others were burned, only to become nothing more but ashes. Women, children had violently become ashes from the fire or were caught as slaves or in the best case died heroically to save their homeland from the Mad King. _

_"More than a thousand sir, I am afraid. Including some of our finest pegasus knights." David couldn't forgive himself. This marked his first failure as a tactician. He wasn't thinking straight and of course he blamed himself for these. The rest Shepherds lowered their heads to mourn about their friends there and the destruction that had fallen on their hometown. They remained there at the west side of the crag. If anyone would fall from there he would only find rough rocks and would, probably, also find the rapids. _

_"My lady… I… I am-" He barely could speak. When Chrom had found him unconscious in the valley, he saw David's potential as a tactician. It was David's duty to protect him, but he failed today and miserably. _

_"There is no need to apologise David, everything will go fine. I must head back to Ylisstol. I must help my people. Chrom you should take care of the Fire Emblem," his sister ordered him and handed him the binding shield. _

_Suddenly, they saw a white pegasus flying above them. The rider gently hit the pegasus with their boot, as an order for the mythical creature to land on the ground. Once the best had landed the rider rushed at the exalt, passing by a lot of trees and bushes along the way._

_"My lady I will deliver bad ne-" the rider tried to speak, but Emmeryn told her to stop._

_"I already know. The hierarch told us," Emmeryn replied._

_"But how my lady? I was the only survivor of the pegasus knights… I was the only one to flee." Her words brought confusion to them. Suddenly, a__ wave of wyvern riders appeared in the horizon. They knew Emmeryn was there and had the Fire Emblem with her. The perfect mission, kidnap or kill an exalt that wanted nothing other than peace and steal a treasure that could potentially be (and it was in the end) humanity's last resort against dark forces. _

_"Oh no," Emmeryn's eyes revealed her natural fear. _

_"I am sorry milady. They told me that they would kill me and my family," the hierarch said._

_"That's how you knew the news before me!" The rider said._

_In a blink of an eye, the hierarch started running away and escaped. "Hey! How would you betray us? Come back here, you coward!" Chrom shouted out of anger. "David, Shepherds, everyone we must stand by for battle!"_

_The battle was indeed rough, but quick. Vasto the Plegian's wyvern rider forces commander was exceptionally skilled and had a well trained army. Shepherd's fight though was a race to the finish. Chrom's army started on the west side and had to make its way to the east side killing enemies along the way. Vasto's army consisted of barbarians, archers, thieves, but mostly wivern riders. Surprisingly, there were no mages of any kind, Plegian specialists. The Shepherds dominated and even the reinforces that appeared later weren't enough to stop them. __In the end though, the Shepherds won thanks to David's great tactics, Chrom's battle instinct and the pegasus knight's skill. Some of them were injured, but Lissa's and Maribelle's staff took care of them. David then went to thank the pegasus knight._

_"I couldn't be more thankful for your help …" David tried to learn the knight's name._

_"Oh, Cordelia! My name is Cordelia," she pulled her helmet off her head. David was astonished by her beauty. Cordelia had long straight red hair, white as snow skin and beautiful red eyes. "There is no need to thank me. Your tactics brought us the victory," David could barely speak. "Is everything okay?" She asked. David blushed. "Yeah sorry I just remembered I need to talk to Chrom." A quick excuse for him to leave and stop embarrassing himself. He wasn't very good with women. He was always anxious around them. He thought they found him boring. Alongside his memories, the feeling of love was forgotten as well. A feeling that he remembered today._

* * *

"David! There must be another way! I won't lose my best friend! I beg you... Please!" Chrom was desperately trying to convince him not to kill Grima.

David remained silent. His other self was unconscious, lying on the floor. He was still unsure what to do. Then, he listened a familiar voice. "David ! When you proposed me, you made me the happiest woman on earth. I want to keep you close to me for the rest of our days. David I love you! I need you! You can't leave me now!"

"Cherry this for your own good." He liked to call her "Cherry" as her signature red hair reminded him cherries as well as her unique scent. The scent of his woman was, for him, priceless. "For the good of our children." he continued. "I … I don't want be responsible for the death of more people, even if they die 1000 years from now. I can destroy him once and for all. You, Severa, Morgan can finally have a good life, you can shape a world that I will have ensured that is safe. I don't want you to live in fear anymore. I don't want any other future Severas or Morgans to lose their parents, or their beloved ones. Powerful emotions flooded his spirit. He couldn't control them and keep them inside him and so he started crying. "I … I love you too much… Sorry, but I hope one day you will understand."

"Nooo! What are you doing! You fool. Stop!" Severa shouted. "Dad, I know I wasn't the most loveable daughter. I only want us to be a family once and for all. Please, you promised me that you'll stay with me!" She stayed close to her mother. Her legs were shaking, she couldn't bare the stress of losing her father once again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with my manners, I'll change!" She shouted out of desperation.

"Father! No… You mean everything to me… Don't do it. Chrom Hurry!" Morgan shouted. Chrom, though, stood still, listening to them.

His family was crying. They begged him to stay. He broke his silence once again, with tears running down his cheeks: " I am sorry everyone. Don't worry, I will always be close to you. You see… We are all connected with the bonds we forged together! I will forever be close to you as long as I live in your heart. This is the most mystical and powerful spell of all, love. I hope I will return. Cordelia, my children, Chrom… Everyone… It was an honour to meet you, thank you for everything, I just hope you understand. Farewell…" His hand became a powerful source of light. He then listened to his family's and friends' voice for one last time. He pointed his hand to Grima. "As long as my bonds with my beloved ones are strong, you will never corrupt me… This is a _checkmate_ Grima!". A white beam, coming from his hand, hit the dragon. The light was so strong that no one could see what was happening. When they could finally see, they stood in the ground, David, though, was nowhere to be found. What remained was the dragon's bones. Everyone mourned David's apparent death. It was sunrise. The first bright rays started expanding in everywhere they could. Chrom, when he stopped, was the first to speak.

"Don't cry everyone! David was right! He is and will always be in our hearts! And… And…" he became excited at this point. 'As Naga said, David might be somewhere out there. Our bonds _must_ be strong enough to keep him alive. I will find him, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will find you David! Do you hear me? I will create a better world. A world which you gave us." He wasn't afraid for his friend's luck anymore. He was sure that David was alive and he was determined to find him.

It was Cordelia's turn to speak. "Chrom is right! We will find you David. I will find you my love." Cordelia's and Chrom's words brought hope into each of the Shepherds' heart. Everyone was sure that David was lying somewhere, hoping to be found.

"David! Do you hear me, you dastard? You better stay alive!" Sully said. Each part of the team swore to find David. Everyone had hope except Severa. She was shocked, again. Something changed inside her that night. She decided that she should change and become a better person. A person that her father would want her to be. Her heart seemed that would never be cured from this incident. Inside her she was feeling the pain. The pain that she felt when her parents died in the first time. This time it was different, though. She didn't blame herself, she didn't want to blame anyone. She wanted to abandon her old self and the pain it brought her. She didn't want any more of it and that meant to change.

Morgan, on the other hand, never stopped believing that her father survived. It was Chrom's and her mother's words that gave her strength and hope. Was her bonds with her father strong enough? She was sure that this was the case.

* * *

_One year later..._

* * *

Chrom approached a wonderful white house, built alongside nature. It had a large beautiful garden filled with trees, bushes and flowers of many kinds including orange to cherry red petunias, titanium white roses, purple lavenders and the old classic daisies, planted by Sumia herself. Undeniably someone had devoted a lot if their time for the garden's care. Chrom stopped walking and remained still in front of the large wooden door. He took a deep breath. "Aaah… There is nothing better than life at nature. The fresh air is all I need," he thought. Living in a castle was surely a rough thing for Chrom, as he rarely went out, except from there was a battle coming. He had become really responsible and worked hard to live up to his sister's name. He was Ylisse's Halidom exalt after all and he had done a great job restoring peace and uniting all the kingdoms. Finally, he knocked the door.

"Good morning Crodelia!" he said. "How are you? Morgan is coming as well in a few minutes. May I come in?" He continued.

"Of course milo- ehm, Of course Chrom! Its been a while since you've visited me. Has Morgan been any helpful?" She asked.

"Haha. Well it's always a pleasure to visit the leader of our Pegasus Knights Squadron. Indeed, Morgan has proved to be quite the tactician. With her help, we've finally brought peace to our country. She helped with the "Treaty of Ylisstol" and with her genius way of thinking we have eliminated at least 90% of the bandits that once burned villages and destroyed the homes of thousands, including the infamous "Twins". He talked with passion for Cordelia's daughter. "She is undeniably David's kid."

Cordelia couldn't do anything but shedding a tear. "He would have been proud," she said. "Come inside! Severa has already come and waits for you. She had something to ask you, but you already know what that is," she told him. Chrom knew what this was all about. He tried finding David with no luck. This made him convinced that he was gone. Moreover he had to stop searching, as it had been an expensive task (buying equipment, feeding the paladin's horses, etc.), but even after all these he always missed his old friend's company. He got into the house. Cordelia, apparently, had done a great work with the place. Everything was in order. The chairs, the paintings, the vases, everything. She was a perfectionist after all. Chrom took a seat.

"Food will be ready in any minute," Cordelia said. "How's Sumia and the kids?"

"They are quite fine thank you! Lucina is getting better at her sword technique and I believe she is ready to become the head general of our army. Cynthia… Well… Cynthia is as always cheerful, clumsy, but exceptional with a lance. She had a great teacher after all…" Cordelia smiled. She heard footsteps. It was Severa.

"Chrom," She said with an aggressive tone. "Why? You had vowed to find him. Did you forget that?"

"Of course not. Severa I had to. You were right, our bonds weren't as strong as I thought. But he will alw-"

"Nonsense! I was wrong. I want to be wrong. You were his best friend. Find him! I can't take it anymore, Chrom. Life's become a pain. It's like our future all over again," she couldn't help herself and cried. Her tears broke Chrom's heart. Feelings of guilt flooded his spirit.

"Honey! Its alright…" Cordelia rushed and hugged her. Severa put her head on Cordelias shoulder. She was unable to control her emotions. "Don't worry. I haven't lost my faith," she told her. "We have yet to search Valm. Sorry Chrom. She hasn't got over it. Honey, sit down. You know it's unfair talking to Chrom like this. He is our king and our friend. You know he tried his best," Severa nodded her head. "I am sorry Chrom. It's just hard for me… Its the same as our future."

"It's hard for everyone, Severa. I live everyday with the burden that I could have saved him, back then. I know how you feel and I feel that way too. But you know, as well, how much your exceptional sword skills are needed by the Shepherds," he told her. He desperately tried changing subject, out of the blue, even if it had nothing to do with their talk, because he always felt uncomfortable talking about his best friend. His order, to stop searching for him was hard for everyone.

"But I thought the war was over," she said confused.

"Yes it is. But we must always be prepared for anything that might occur. Should I send Cynthia to come and pick you tomorrow for training?" He needed Severa's talent. She could easily beat anyone, but Chrom or Lucina with her sword. She always believed that falchion was the reason of their win. The Shepherds had been through some changes. Some of the older members had quitted to live a normal life without any more bloodshed and danger, like Gaius, Stahl and others. Those empty spots were filled by some ofthe future children. The Shepherds had become more experienced and famous across the land, as they were the king's best crew. A crew that slew the fell dragon. A crew that united Ylisse. Severa had always being rejecting his proposal, because she spent most of her time searching the lands for her father. This time though she felt that it was time to reunite with her friends and fight, if needed, alongside them.

"Thanks Chrom. I believe it's time for me accept. With one condition, though. Promise me that you will continue searching. Promise me!"

"You have my word. So, I'll tell Cynthia to come here by dawn. Thank you Severa. Your sister needed you. As a matter of fact, where is Mo-" he stopped talking when he heard a loud sound. "_Craaaack!_" Something had definitely broken. They went to see what had happened. They got out of the house, only to find Morgan laying down next to the broken, of course, white fence. Immediately, they helped her get up.

"Damn it Morgan!" Severa shouted. "It took me a while to make that fence, you know. Now I got to-" Morgan interrupted her. "Mum, Chrom, Sister! He's back!" She was ecstatic. Her face was shining brightly. It was the happiest day of her life. Anyone could tell. And she had quite a smile. The red haired tactician continued. "I've found him Mum! After a year of searching. _Dad is alive!_" Everyone was shocked by the news. "Could it be?" Cordelia asked. Severa, on the other, started again crying, not from sadness but from joy, this time. An emotion she had long to feel. Chrom was relaxed by the news and chuffed to bits as well. He was free of his burden after all. "Where is he?" he asked nervously.

"Ta-da!" Morgan said cheerfully. A man approached them. He had brown hair, seemed muscular and (of course) wore a black and golden robe. He was speechless. He finally saw his family again. This moment made his cheeks wet with tears of joy running them down. Cordelia rushed at him. "Dave… I thought I wouldn't see you again. I never ever lost hope for your return. My love," She put her lips on his. She kissed him with passion. He missed her kiss and her scent. "Cherries". When she stopped, Severa came close.

"You …" She raised her hand to slap him in the face but couldn't find the strength and eventually hugged him. "How could you do this to me? Do you know how much I cried? Dad, why did you break your promise? You promised to be with me! Never do this again!" His cheeks continued to be flooded by tears and he silently and gently kissed her at her cheek.

Chrom touched by their reunion told him: "David. Its so good to see you back! But, I must tell you that I did it! I finally made your dream true! Peace has been restored once and for all! I've missed you a lot!" Chrom gave him a hug as well. "We have a lot more to tell," he continued.

David broke his silence. "I… I… am sorry everyone. You have been through a lot because of me. But I had to. I had to. Please forgive me,"

"Consider it done!" Cordelia said. "Come, we have a lot to discuss about."

"Cherry, everyone, there is something more… Please forgive me once more, because after what happened, I was away this whole year on purpose." He lowered his head. He stopped smiling. His tears started to seem like rapid rivers coming across his cheeks and jaw.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. "Why would you do such thing?" Cordelia asked with surprise.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):** Hello everyone! I am J.D. King a huge fan of Fire Emblem: Awakening (or FE:A). I have read a lot of great stories from other authors and I believe its time for me to tell my own story about Chrom, Avatar and the rest. Keep in mind that this is the first time I am doing such thing (I am a bit inexperienced). I aim to become a better author. An author that will provide you with quality stories. Someone who will one day create an "Epos". So what you thought about the "Prologue"? That's what reviews are for. I accept bad and good. I use them to see what you like and don't, so I can improve myself.

In this small pilot chapter, I wanted to relate how Avatar/David met and fell in love with Cordelia and start my story smoothly with their reunion. So what secrets lie in David's year? What dark forces could possibly be coming?

No copyright intended. Please don't mind any grammatical errors.

Until next time, Cya! ;)

* * *

_J. D. King_


	2. Chapter 1: The House

**Chapter 1: "The House"**

* * *

_His hand became a powerful source of light. He then listened to his family's and friends' voice for one last time. He pointed his hand to Grima. "As long as my bonds with my beloved ones are strong, you will never corrupt me… Checkmate!". A white beam, coming from his hand, hit Grima. The light was so strong that no one could see what was happening. David closed his eyes. _

_When he opened them he couldn't see anything but darkness. "Where am I ?", he thought. "Is this death ?". Then a voice was heard: "The bonds with your friends proved strong young soldier". He was scared. What was that voice? How did it know him ? A good thing though was that he wasn't any more stressed if he was alive or not. He was there for a reason. _

_"What do you want for me ? Why ME ?", he asked nervously, afraid of what the voice might tell him ..._

* * *

"What? Why would you do such thing?" Cordelia asked. She was sure upset for what he said and nervous to find out what happened to him.

"I… I don't know… When Grima was defeated, I awoke in a dark place. Something happened to me there. Afterwards, the only thing I remember was Morgan waking me up. I was holding this in my hands". He showed them a silver pendant. It was shining beautifully with the sun's rays. It had circular shape with a blue gem in the middle that could remind someone a calm sea.

"She told me that a year had passed and I have no clue what I did in that year. I am sorry everyone, I just can't remember anything more", his face darkened.

"Hey Dave! Its alright, everything is fine now. I must admit though you … you tend to have a lot of memory loses…". Chrom's comment made everyone laugh.

"Haha. Well its not the greatest thing to happen to someone… This time though, I feel my memories are more important. "Gaaahhh. Why can't I remember …", he shaked his head furiously.

"Wow dad, chill", Severa said. "Don't push yourself too hard. We are happy you are here and that is fine with us. If this pendant has some importance we will learn in time. Having you here is the only thing that matters". She gave him another hug.

It was time for Morgan to speak. "Father. You only know what happened in that year. I believe that that the answers lie in this pendant. Mind if I take a look ?", she asked.

"Of course keep it if you like", he told her and gave her the silver jewel.

"Who's hungry ?" Cordelia asked. She felt that their conversation was getting awkward. Well, everyone was eager to find out about the pendant, but she only wanted her husband back. No more war, no more Risen, no more pendants, no more trouble.

"You've got a lot to hear honey". they walked in to the house. This place… it brought him back a lot of memories, but he only chose one to remember.

* * *

_"So it is getting dark. Frederick! Tell everyone that we will stay here this night. Prepare the tents !" Chrom ordered. It was a rough day for the Shepherds. They had just ended the Mad King's reign of injustice and insanity. They saved the people of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox from a bloody war. And so they had taken the long route back to Ylisstol. Rest was the only thing they wanted, so camping in this green valley definitely came in handy. David was indeed exhausted. His chances with Cordelia were increased by the fact he had the last word on the army's positions in battle. He was the tactician after all and of course he took advantage of this and always paired-up with her when in battle. As a result, they forged a great friendship. The bad thing was that each time he thought he could finally be with her, she always spoke about Chrom and he was convinced that he was trapped in friend zone. David had just set up his tent when Vaike got in._

_"Hey Dave! Mind if I come in?" He asked._

_"Sure! Why not?" David replied._

_Vaike smiled. "Dave you know I know why you seem troubled this days. I believe the rest of the Shepherds know as well …"_

_David's eyes were opened wide. He froze. His skin got pale. "Wha- … what do you mean ?" He couldn't allow himself to be discussed at this rate among his friends. It was embarrassing. If Cordelia knew, if she knew…_

_"Don't you look at me like that! You like Cordelia don't you?"_

_Busted. His face got as red as... cherries... "O-… Of course not !" He shouted. "How would you ever believe that? I am a tactician and I don't have time for stupid romances. Get the *ell out of here"_

_"Haha. Let the "Teacher" finish. Of course a great warrior like me is a great friend as well …"_

_"What do you mean ?"_

_"I got info. Juicy kind of info"_

_"What info could you possibly have that I don't ?"_

_"Hahaha … so you do care. Anyway there is a rumour about her. That she likes someone from here and that someone might not be Chrom"_

_David heart was pumping intensively. "Maybe … why not", he thought …_

_"How do you know Vaike?"._

_"We're friends remember? Well the minute we saw you too talking we were sure something was going on and so I put Gaius … you know… to gather some info. You don't have to thank me by the way"_

_So far so good he thought. But Vaike was Vaike. He never did anything without a small reward._

_"And how much is that info going to cost me?"_

_"Let's say… With some info of yours…". Wow! That's something new he thought._

_"You are not the only… That has his heart bleeding for someone else…" "Oh man…" He thought again. Was he the Vaike he knew? Either way, he was expressing his most inner feelings to him and David felt proud. He thought that he had some real friends._

_"Who is it Vaike… Sully ?"_

_"Oh gods no … It is definitely Tharja"._

_WOW. Vaike not only told him that Cordelia might hold some feelings for him, but also that he could solve the "Tharja problem". Tharja was always stalking him. She was stalking him so much that he asked help from Chrom. He ordered her to stop. With no luck of course._

_"I know she obsession about you, but can you do something so she could forget you?"._

_"And by forgetting me you mean falling in someone else's arms? Honestly know why Tharja Vaike?"_

_Vaike blushed. "Ergh… consider it personal taste. You never choose who you fall in love with. Besides, when we're at the battlefield, I feel so special around her. She knows so much about magic and has saved my life a couple of times. All these made me to think that after the war it would b better for me to return to my home, at my village, but not alone and live a happy life. Facing death every day was not what I had thought it was"_

_"You're right. I wish the best to you man and I'll see what I can do", David said._

_"Yes! I knew I could count on you! You are a great friend David"_

_"We-" was interrupted by someone. Oh yes… He definitely smelled cherries. There was only one person who had that scent._

_"Hi Cordelia! How can I help?" His face lit up._

_"Care for a walk?"_

_"Sure, lets go", and so they left his tent. Vaike winked at him in a way that he was like telling him "Good luck bro". They were walking under the night sky._

_"What is it Cordelia?"_

_"David there is something I need to tell you". "Yes! That's it", he thought._

_"Frederick told me that with Emmeryn's death, Chrom will be the new exalt and that the new exalt is searching for a queen…"_

_That moment. That moment was when he felt that he was stroked by Thoron. He was breathing slowly. His heart was broken. He had done anything and she still cared for a man she hadn't even had a proper conversation with. It was devastating. Then, he saw someone around 50 meters away coming at them. It was a Risen. Sniper. In a blink of an eye, it took an arrow and aimed at them._

_"Cordelia watc-… Gaaaaah…" The pain was real. He didn't even finish his words. The arrow passed through his chest. He was bleeding badly._

_"Co… I…" He closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was her carmine red hair and her beautiful eyes..._

* * *

"DAD! What are you doing ? Won't you sit down with us ?" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I am sorry… I was lost in thought. So, what has mum cooked?" He asked.

"Your favourite. Bear meat" My oh my, talk about great food.

"David!" Chrom interrupted.

"We don't find our best tactician very often. You know the citizen of Ylisse venerate you as a hero. That means we must hold a ceremony for your return!"

"Chrom I don't thi-".

"Nonsense! The king has spoken! We will begin tomorrow!".

"If you insist…"

"But Chrom… What about Cynthia…?" Severa asked.

"Oh! It totally slipped my mind. Well I haven't told her anything yet, so It doesn't matter, we'll go together", Chrom said.

"Great! Dad, Chrom invited me to join the Shepherds. Would you allow me to?", she asked politely. But she got no answer.

"David! Are you alright honey?" Cordelia asked.

* * *

_"David! David Are you alright ? Talk to me, damn it"_

_"Easy! Cordelia he needs rest. Let Lissa do her job. You don't get hit by an arrow very often", Chrom tried to make her smile. She had got through a lot._

_"He's opening his eyes!" Lissa said with relief._

_"Dave! Dave… Can you hear me pal?" Chrom asked._

_"Aargh… my chest. What happened?" he awoke, at last._

_"You got hit by an arrow you fool! That's what happened. Why would you do something this careless?" Cordelia was clearly mad at him._

_"Well… excuse me for saving you life miss, it won't happen again", he still remember what Cordelia told him last night about Chrom. He maybe was fine with her choice, but his heart was definitely not. A good reason for a small argument._

_"You… Jerk", she shouted at him and left. Chrom frowned._

_"David! She saved your life. When she brought you here you were bleeding badly, if she wasn't there you… What the heck man! Is that a way of saying thank you?" Chrom was certainly frustrated._

_"Finished!" Lissa told with relief. "Phew… I don't want to imagine a life without our staffs… Be careful David. There won't be someone to watch your back all the time". Lissa, who was certainly exhausted from healing David, left in order to rest. With the staff's magic any wound could be healed. Any pain could go away, but only physical. David's broken heart couldn't be cured by them. David got out of the bed._

_"Chrom… I am sorry..."_

_"Hey no need to apologise. I will always understand. Now, tell her you're sorry!" He winked at him (as well)._

_"I will, thanks" He felt strange. Like he was powerful. Undeniably, his friends gave him this strength and he couldn't be more grateful. And so he ran to find Cordelia. It wasn't an easy job as it was proved. She wasn't in her tent and no one had seen her, but he could guess where she was. She was sitting right where she was before the attack of the Risen sniper. He listened to her crying. He approached her gently._

_"Cherry? Are you fine?" He asked._

_She immediately whipped her tears and replied._

_ "No…"_

_"Cherry, I am sorry … I shouldn't have shouted at you. I saved you, you saved me I think we are already even", she smiled._

_"Cordelia", he continued, "I would do anything to see everyday this beautiful smile of yours. You know what? I just can't take it anymore, I almost died without telling you that I… I was, I mean... I am in love with you. Ever since I saw you, ever since I smelled this "cherry" scent of yours, ever since I thought that our characters match. I could never forgive myself, if I lost you. I would get hit by a million arrows, in order for you to be safe. But there is Chrom. My best friend. Maan, I'm so jealous of him. He has the most beautiful and the smartest girl falling for him. That's why lost my temper. I … I-" she put her lips on his, they kissed. Finally his dream came true. He wanted it to last forever._

_"I know" she said. "But you were wrong, I don't love Chrom. I love you. I wanted to tell you that he chose Sumia and that she asked me to be her best woman"_

_"Hmmm", he thought, while holding her tight in his arms. "I overreacted again… phew…" That's all he needed to hear. Those beautiful words "I love you". He finally wasn't alone in this world. Of course he had his friends, but having someone that you know will forever be there for you, have a "soulmate", is priceless. Love is undeniably one of life's greatest miracles. _

_"In love one plus one makes one"_

_He stood up. "I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth. One day I'll buy this land, this magical land and we'll stay here together in our house"._

_She put her hands behind his neck. "Hmmm I already am the happiest. But it would be indeed nice to live here…", she kissed him again._

_He was living his dream. Finally, not alone, that's for sure, but with the only person he ever wanted._

* * *

"David! Are you alright honey?" Cordelia asked.

"I am fine Cherry. How couldn't I be ? I have all you here by my side. Am I dreaming or what?"

She smiled at him beautifully and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's have lunch then"

"Oh and Severa… Of course dear! Why wouldn't I let you? But please be nice with the others, okay?"

"Dad… you know I am not the immature girl I was when you first met me"

"I know honey"

David's family and Chrom had a wonderful lunch together. They talked, they laughed, they enjoyed life. And when the night came they went to sleep. Well apart from our lovebirds, of course, they had a lot to discuss. And when the day light came, everyone had big smile on their face. They took breakfast, packed their things and were ready to go to Ylisstol for the huge ceremony that awaited them.

"Lets get going everyone! Chrom said.

* * *

_"What do you want for me? Why ME?", he asked nervously, afraid of what the voice might tell him. _

_"We want you to sacrifice yourself once more, in order for the world to be safe at last". _

_"You can't be asking me such thing. Why? No… I did everything already"_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys I am back. This chapter took me a while to finish it, sorry about that. This practically means that the "bad guy" will be 99% "mentioned" in the next Chapter.

SO in this chapter I wanted to briefly describe David's confession to Cordelia. How I imagined it… I know the flashbacks produce small gaps in the story, or make it a bit boring, but I felt it didn't matter this time. It was a story that I felt I had to tell.

Again, I want to thank my reviewers for their support this far. I can surely promise that the story will only get better from here.

You can always pm me for ideas that could improve the story or review so I can become better and more mature as a writer.

Please don't mind if there are grammatical errors…

No copyright intended.

Until next time Cya ;)

* * *

_J. D. King_


	3. Chapter 2: The Royal Castle

**Chapter 2: "The Royal Castle"**

* * *

_ Morgan was walking through the valley._

_ "Hmmm Chrom should have arrived by now". She thought. "I must hurry"_

_"Yoooshhh", a weird sound echoed in her ears. "What... What was that? I haven't heard anything like that again". She curiously tried to locate the sound. "Its from the south"_

_ After some minutes, while following the sound, she saw a tree, unlike any other, and a man unconscious lying under it. "Someone is hurt. I must… No… No… Impossible!" Her eyes were moving rapidly, her heartbeat rhythm increased, she smiled. She rushed at the man with tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Father! Father! I've finally found you! 'How much I've missed you…" The young lady hugged the man, like she was never letting him go._

* * *

"Lets get going everyone! Chrom said. It was about time they went to Chrom's Castle. The castle was built on top of the Ylisstol's hill. People say that it was so big that it could serve as a small town. Chrom though didn't care about its luxuries. It had become his family's home. Lucina (from the future) was enjoying the life that was taken from her, a life with her family. She become truly good with her sword unlike any other Shepherd. The only weird thing was that she watched her "past self" grow older. She definitely felt odd about this, but she was proud that she had ensured "herself's" a bright new future. Cynthia, on the other hand, never gave up on her dream to become a _hero. _She trained hard in order to achieve her dream and in a way she did, as it was her help that gave the Ylisse's Halidom the victory in many battles. She remained clumsy, though, but that never stopped her dreaming. She always helped taking care of the young Lucina and newly born Cynthia. Last but not least, Sumia, Chrom's wife and queen, was Cordelia's right hand who had become the leader of the Pegasus Knight Squadron. She adored her husband and of course her daughters, well all of them. Like a mother she loved them all equally. Her pies always filled her family's bellies. They finally lived a dream life.

"Sure Chrom. Let's get going. Cordelia, Severa, Morgan are you ready?" David asked. He was with his family and his friend. He was a powerful magician and certainly could protect them when needed, as he proved by killing Grima, but rarely they needed any help. Firstly, Morgan was Chrom's tactician. She united the kingdoms with her tactics and became popular as the daughter of Ylisse's protector. Secondly, Severa had given up on her older life, in order to find her father. In those journeys she shaped a better character and became more mature as a woman. She visited her family's house occasionally and they spent time together. Yesterday, though, her life changed. She finally reunited with her beloved father and became a member, again, of the Shepherds. She took a different perspective towards life, a more optimistic one. And it certainly worked.

"I'm ready!" Cordelia shouted. She was ready to accompany David in every single moment of his life. She came toward her husband and kissed him gently.

"I love you too. Always remember that", David responded. He held her in his arms and took a seat in Chrom's carriage. There was definitely something strange about it. Severa and Morgan, as well as Chrom, left their luggage at the back of their seat and sat down as well.

"Umm… Chrom, why there are four horses in front of us, four on the back and two in each side?" David asked curiously.

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you about this. You know the road from the castle to your house is at least 2 days long. As I have told you, Morgan was working with me, but she wanted a faster way of getting back at her home. So she discovered _this,_ the flying carriage! This is the fastest vehicle we have ever created, with it the road to the castle will be at least 12 hours long. Cool right? You should be proud of your daughter!"

"Wow! Astonishing! Great job guys!" David responded with excitement. "I really can't wait to get to the city!".

And with no further ado they left for Ylisstol. Where everything began.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly. The night sky was clear and the stars were shimmering beautifully. All of them enjoyed the silence. Severa and Morgan had fallen asleep and David, Chrom and Cordelia were awake, enjoying the majestic sky.

"Its beautiful", he said. "I am sure your family is waiting for you, right Chrom?"

"Probably. I came here in order to see how your family was doing and convince Severa to join the Shepherds. I guess I got even luckier and found you here, my best man, my best friend". Chromed smiled.

"Morgan! Are you alright?" She was trembling. Maybe, she was seeing a nightmare like _he_ used to. He held her tight in his arms, kissed her in her forehead and calmly said: "Everything is alright honey, I am here. I will never leave you again. You don't have to worry about anything anymore"

* * *

"Where am I?" Morgan asked. "Is this a dream?"

_"No... Its a nightmare… Muahahaha…"_

"What do you want? Who are you?" "Aarrgghh my head is aching. What are you doing?"

_"I am your worst nightmare. The last you will ever have. Give me the pendant now! You do not know with what you are messing up kid. Give it to me"._

"Never! Its my father's. He needs it to remember. I will never give it to you".

_"Then I would gladly kill you for it … But be sure that your parents will experience a more painful death than you… I could keep you alive only for you to hear their screams. I give you a day to decide. Nothing more, nothing less, muahahaha"_

She felt like someone pulled the rug from her feet. She was scared to death.

"Everything is alright honey I am here. I will never leave you again. You don't have to worry about anything anymore!" She heard her father's voice. She woke up.

* * *

"Dad! I am sorry. I had a nightmare"

"Gah! You're squeezing me honey…"

"I apologise father. I… I was so scared!" She explained her dream to everyone.

"Nobody has the ability to interfere with the dreams, Morgan. You must have had a nightmare, due to the bad experiences we had a year ago. Its surely nothing", Chrom said.

"As long as we are here, you will never be afraid of anything", David continued.

"Please get some sleep honey, you need to rest", Cordelia said. Morgan closed her eyes and slept.

"I am pretty sure this has something to do with my… you know… my one year absence..."

"Whatever or whoever threatens my country will face the same consequences as the Fell Dragon. I will never allow any other destruction to fall upon my people", Chrom replied with a tone that showed that he was the rightful king of Ylisse.

"I expect us to arrive in an hour. Let's sleep as well David"

"Sure Cherry"

"Hmmm So I will have to do the coachman ! Haha. No problem get some rest as well", Chrom said.

"Thanks Chrom". And the couple followed Chrom's advice.

* * *

_"Morgan... Morgan... You know I am real!"_

"Not again! Get lost! You are nothing more but the fears I had one year ago"

_"I am something more... And I will prove it to you... When you wake up you will see your dear Frederick dead... You have 1 day to deliver the pendant to me... Or see more people of yours die"_

"Noooooooo" Morgan screamed. "Where am I? Oh! I'm at my personal bedroom in Chrom's castle. What? We've arrived already? I need to find dad and Chrom", Morgan quickly got up from her bed and went to find them.

"What was all this ab- Ouch! Oh! Cynthia! How are you?"

"Hi hi! Morgan, Congratulations! You are a hero yourself for finding the hero of Ylisse. Hi hi I wish I could do something as good. Come everyone is at the table. They are waiting for you".

"And Frederick?", she asked nervously.

"Uhmm… Yup! And Frederick!"

"Phew…"

Cynthia guided Morgan and showed her seat at the grand celebration table which was especially made for David's return. Everyone friend of his was there: Vaike, Kellam, Virion, Sully, Frederick, Lissa, Lon'qu, Cherche, Maribelle, Stahl, their kids and the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom raised his cup.

"I want to make a toast, everyone. Today, we became witnesses of one of the most important days of our lives. David the slayer of the Fell Dragon, who had sacrificed his life for us was found. My best pal was found. I wish him no more pain and suffer and to live happily with his great family, his wife Cordelia and his daughters Severa and Morgan. To Dave! Our beloved friend and hero!

"TO DAVID!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

The celebration was a thing! Gaius literally passed out from the gigantic amount of sugar he ate, Vaike even clashed with Dave in a one to one axe fight, (only to lose. He said he lost on purpose though), Virion challenged everyone at a bow match with some heavy bets, Sully couldn't stop having glasses of wine, Stahl offered his help and literally organised the celebration himself (in a way), Maribelle and the other women had a refreshing cup of elderberry tea and were chit-chatting, David and Chrom were having a nice talk about the kingdom, the taxes, the army and men's talk and Sumia and Cordelia, while sitting with the others, certainly discussed about mothership, their husbands, their two daughters and other subjects. You could see that Cordelia was a different person. She was more polite than ever, happier than ever and more beautiful than ever, because sometimes a woman's smile is the only accessory she might ever need to become pretty, but it is also the one that is the hardest to find.

"Chrom. Look at them. Isn't this one of the most beautiful sights on earth ?" David asked with a passionate tone.

"David. I couldn't possibly agree more! Sometimes, all I want is to make Sumia happy. She is being so nice to me and I feel her love... her compassion and I…"

"I understand. That's exactly how I feel about my sweet cherry. Why would I possibly want her to change? She's darn beautiful, sweet, charming, with nice manners, a genius in almost anything, together we try to raise our daughters with care and I just can't explain how privileged I feel about her. The best thing, though, is that I know that she loves me. That I know that I have a person that I could spend the rest of my life with and that could make us happy. I feel like she completes me"

"Sweet! Then after the ceremony I guess you have arranged the same thing that I have?"

"Darn it Chrom! I never see… you know what… as my first priority in love. The feeling of being complete is all I need. But… maybe… there were some signs that she wanted to", David's face got as red as… Cordelia's hair.

"Hahahahaha" They both shared a laugh and took another sip of their brew.

In an instant moment Frederick interrupted them. He seemed worried.

"Milord! I am sorry to interrupt you! A messenger told me that a group of bandits are terrorising a local village. I am afraid I will have to stop them. They aren't more than 10 men, according to the messenger"

"Thank you Frederick. I know I can always count on you. Please be quick and send another messenger, if anything happens. Be, quick though, because you will lose the ceremony!"

"Of course milord. And sir David its good to have you back"

"Frederick, I've told you many times. Just "David", what I did was nothing special. Anyone could have done it"

"I don't believe so "David", but you are still as humble as I remember". Frederick packed his things kissed his wife and left, much to David's surprise.

"Frederick and Lissa? Wow! I mean I had observed that Owain's hair colour was like Friederick's but…"

"Yeah! It was certainly a touching moment. Seeing little Lissa getting married probably to the best man possible around… it is weird, but in a good way … I am sure Em would have been proud".

"Hmmm Chrom I was wondering"

"Yes Dave…"

"How are you doing as a father of both two babies and two grown up women? As a father as well, I was thinking why are the future children still here. No offense though"

"Relax... Its hard. Really. But I've discussed it with Sumia and the girls and everyone is helping taking care of the babies. Its very odd to see Cynthia changing Cynthia's…"

"… Yeah, yeah, I got the message…"

" Ha ha. As far as the other subject, I am not sure … You are the smart guy after all … But I believe that after we changed the future, their future time should have changed, but not them, as they are not part of that "time" but ours now. Its the theory I developed this year. I call it "Chrom's Time Principle".

"Ha ha! Well I'm convinced. How are your two girls been doing? Are they looking anyone this period of peace?"

"Who Lucina? Nooo. I am afraid that the scars in her heart that were caused by her past life are so strong that she hasn't got over the events yet. And she is a bit strict at such matters. And Cynthia… Well nothing yet. I am not sure why. You? As a friend I must tell you that your little Morgan might be seeing Owain".

"What! Are you sure ?"

"Not really. I just wanted to tease you. Ha ha. You should have seen your face".

And everyone had a great time. Talking, dancing, drinking, playing. They enjoyed themselves. After some hours, everyone went to sleep and so did David. He opened his room's door and looked around his "old" bedroom. It was the one that he used to sleep when he was not a parent. He looked at his old desk. Some tactician books where there, as well as maps and other stuff of his. Then he saw his bed. It was big enough for two people, but, again, he stood still staring at it and let his mind travel back in time.

* * *

_David was siting at his desk, studying in order to win his next battle. The good news were that Ylisstol had been reclaimed and he got his old room back. He heard footsteps._

_"Dave. Do you mind if I come in?"_

_Oh man it was her! Cordelia. He quickly set everything in perfect order and opened the door._

_"Cordelia, how can I help you?". He couldn't help himself from staring in her eyes. Well… at least he was looking at her eyes and not somewhere else like a weirdo…_

_"I showed everyone at the camp the javelin you helped me make! They were amazed! I wanted to thank you"_

_"No. Don't thank me. You practically did all this yourself, but I'm very glad I could help. If there was any other way of helping you I …-"_

_"David, you are way too kind. I believe that the others might believe we are…"_

_"We are …?"_

_"Friends"_

_"Yeah… friends… And is that bad? Don't you think of me as your friend?_

_"You think of me as your friend? Truly?"_

_"Of course. I always did. I know that you were treated badly at the past, but the past is past. I am here! And you will never feel lonely again". He held her hands tight. It had been a months since he first saw her, but his feeling grew only stronger day after day._

_"Cordelia… I…" He looked deep into her eyes, he saw his own reflection and realised that she was tearful. She could't control herself and fell into his arms._

_"Thanks", she said with a tear running down her cheek. After this small incident he felt he might had a chance after all…_

* * *

"Honey are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just remembered when you had come here and told me about your javelin"

"Oh… that moment..."

"Wait! Where are the kids?" He asked

"Ummm you mean your adult daughters? They are fine don't worry they won't… interfere".

"Phew…" he took a deep breath and held her in her arms. He put his lips on hers.

Chrom went into his royal bedroom as well, hoping he had the same luck as David. He knew the babies were asleep.

"Perfect", he thought. He opened his bedroom's door and saw Sumia.

"Chrom!" She said.

"My queen", he said and grabbed her in his arms. Unfortunately for him someone came in.

"SIR CHROM! SIR CHROM!" It was a soldier serving as messenger, he was sweating like he was running for a while.

"What happened? Tell me already!" He was as nervous as the messenger.

"Frederick's forces sir. They were destroyed completely"

"How's Frederick?" His heart was pumping really fast. Only the idea of Frederick being dead made him scared.

"I don not know sir. His body was not found"

"How did something like this happen? He told me the bandits weren't more than ten"

"Actually sir, they were ten. But after the clash there was only one alive. He… he… he took down the rest of our army, all alone…"

"What?" He didn't know what to do. Sumia lowered her head. Frederick's army was consisted by men specially chosen by him. And a single guy took down all of them? Just by himself?

"Now what?" Chrom asked.

* * *

Morgan was sleeping at her bed. She was having another nightmare.

_"Morgan... Your time's up!"_

* * *

**A/N :** What's up everyone?! The long awaited (?) new chapter is finally here! It was difficult writing it, but I believe it is ready.

In this chapter we finally see the ceremony and a different, but more personal side of our characters. They are humans after all. I want to clarify that the pairings are made by my in-game choices.

Stay tuned 'cause more chapters are in their way! Really soon!

Again thanks for your support so far! Please remember that reviews help me understand if you like the story and me as a writer.

Please don't mind if there are grammatical errors. No copyright intended.

Until next time Cya ;)

* * *

_J. D. King_


	4. Chapter 3: The Village

**Chapter 3: "The Village"**

* * *

_"Morgan... Your time's up!"_

"No! Go away…" Morgan was sleep talking. She was so tired from last night, but she had a blast. She reunited with her friends, as well as Severa, but was still unsure about her dream. Could Owain's father be hurt? She didn't know. She certainly felt dizzy at some point and went to her bed early. Severa, though, who was approached differently by her friends, because at the past she was rude at them, but with David's return this side of her character changed, enjoyed every moment with them.

The sun's rays brightened Morgan's room. The sun had rose and it was time for Morgan and the rest to wake up. She opened her eyes in terror, quickly put her robe on and left the room in hurry. There was nobody at the dinning room except Owain. He was always energetic and made everyone laugh with his actions. This time he was different. He was silent, staring at his plate without even moving. It was like his soul was taken away from him. Morgan approached him.

"Good morning Owain? Are you ok? You look a bit pale?"

"No", he murmured.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about this. I am pretty sure you already know, or you will later"

"Owain! I only want to help you. But if you feel that you aren't in the mood for a small chat, that's fine with me", she responded.

"Its my father…" Morgan froze. Her dreams were becoming a reality. "Time was up", after all… She could feel cold blood running at her veins. The fear for her was real.

"What do you mean? Is he alright?" she asked in desperation. If her dreams were true… The voice she heard. It threatened to kill her family.

"I don't know. Chrom said there was a battle and he went missing after it. Its our future all over again. He died there in my arms back then and I am losing him again. He started crying. "I believe you should never have seen me crying, but …". Morgan came close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I know how you are feeling. I've been through it. Don't worry there is still hope". Hope. This word completely changed Owain. He stood up, smiled and gave Morgan a quick kiss at her cheek. "Thank you Morgan. I can't control my feelings… LET'S GET GOING!". He grabbed her arm, held it tight and …

"Eeeek! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!". Oh oh… she felt irritated about it.

"What's the probl-"

"I need to speak to Chrom first. And put on my _real_ clothes if you don't mind"

"Chrom's not here. He left last night"

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know", he said lowering his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? You are saying he left at dead midnight and you didn't even bother asking him where he was going?". Oh oh … she is going nuts!

"I did. He told me that my father was missing and that he went to find him. I panicked and ran. I couldn't control myself. If it happened again", she could feel Owain's agony about his father. She knew how it was to lose your father again and go through the same pain once more. She wanted to make him feel like she did when she found David. Joy. Relief. Complete.

"Uhm… Sorry Owain for shouting at you like that. Let me change my clothes and we'll find Chrom together"

She went at her room and unfortunately for her she awoke Severa.

"Were do you think you're going? Ugh… its so early in the morning".

"I couldn't sleep and I thought a walk could be nice", she tried to reveal as less information to her as possible, because Severa knew her well and could easily read her thought like an open book. She didn't know about her dreams, though, as Morgan thought it could be dangerous for her.

"Ridiculous! You are a bad lier! I want the truth", she was bluffing of course. She could see Morgan was in a hurry and knew that a bluff could make her sister spill the beans more easily.

Morgan explained her the situation. She had no other choice. Severa stopped smiling.

"I'll go to tell dad and the others. You go with Owain!"

And so they did. She went and searched for her father and Morgan for Owain. They both needed to solve this small mystery, but Morgan, above anything else, wanted to make sure that her dreams weren't becoming a reality.

* * *

"Last night was fun", Cordelia said with a naughty smile. David smiled as well.

"I love you and I would do anything in the world to see this smile of yours again", he said.

"As long as I hold your a place in your heart, I will", she responded.

Cordelia had leaned her head at David's chest, wrapping her arms around him as well, while lying on their bed. David felt special. Severa came into her parents bedroom, and opened the door. She saw them covered in blankets and definitely felt awkward, but she was filled with joy, with the fact that they were happy together and alive.

"Dad! We have a situation. I will need your help. Frederick's gone missing after his battle and Chrom as well, because he went to search for him"

"What? But how? I heard that Frederick gathered a huge army in order to battle a small bunch of bandits. He went missing? That doesn't make any sense", obviously he was socked by the news and wanted answers. Frederick was a true example of an honest and devoted friend, and he wanted to be just like him. The consequences of a new enemy, far more powerful than they expected, would be destructive. He only wanted to live a simple life with his family. No war. No more deaths. No more pain.

"The only thing doesn't make any sense is that a mere man took down Frederick's army on his own. At least, that's what the witnesses said. Now please get dressed and let's find him and Chrom"

A mere man. This phrase echoed in his mind. A mere... what? How is that even possible? He didn't know, but the only thing that mattered to him was finding his friends.

"Let's go!" David said.

* * *

"This is pretty stupid! But in good way! I hadn't had a sidekick before. I can't control... "

"Oh please! Stop being a kid Owain. I'm no sidekick of yours and I will never be. Now please leave this childish behavior of yours and concentrate on our job". She was true. They had just left the castle and they were going at the village in order to gather evidence. Severa on the other hand along with Cordelia were just about to leave when...

"David! Good morning! I've been searching for father, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?

"Hey Lucina! Did you have fun last night? Unfortunately, I haven't seen him yet. I am sure he is here, somewhere". It was Lucina, of course, the last person that he would expect to see. He seriously didn't know what happened to Chrom last night. The only thing he knew was that they both left for their respective bedrooms, after the ceremony ended.

"That's unfortunate", she said. "If you, Severa or lady Cordelia see him, don't hesitate to tell me. The ceremony, on the other, was fun. There weren't any ceremonies at my time, but now I got to get used to them. And in a way I like them". Those were the words of a girl that lost everything, but reclaimed them.

"And _this_ is for you sacrifice", she grabbed him and gave him a big hug. Instantly, David felt odd, but knew what she had gone through and thought: "What the heck?" and hugged her as well. This moment of awkwardness, for Cordelia and Severa at least, ended with Cordelia's response:

"No worries Lucina. We will"

"I know. In my time I had great friends and I still do. I guess friendship can survive under the most difficult conditions. You have my gratitude for everything"

"You too Lucina", David said and left.

"Poor girl", Severa remembered herself when she was at her position. "Hey! Nothing is certain for sure! Hope isn't lost yet!", she thought and continued to find Chrom along with her parents.

Cordelia then said : "We should gather more info. David! You will go and talk to the messenger. We must listen to everything he has to say. Severa! You should try to speak with anyone that could have seen or listened about Chrom. And I will speak to Sumia myself about this. We should meet here in about ten minutes"

"You are so cute when you're bossy", David told her.

"Me cute? No no no ... Take that back mister"

David chuckled. And so did his daughter.

* * *

_A while later..._

* * *

All of them got back to the place they had arranged to meet. David spoke first.

"I've found the messenger. He was a soldier from the village that was told to act like a messenger. He told me that Chrom was obviously shocked by the news and that he immediately left in order to find Frederick. He went at the village that the battle had taken place. That's it!"

Severa then told them : "I spoke to some people. They told me the same, that Chrom took a bunch of soldiers and went to the village, but also that this "villain" wore a black mask and a black robe. He used powerful magic in order to knock Frederick and his soldiers out. He was uniquely powerful. Even more than Grima's servants. Frederick's fortune was unknown"

Last but not least, It was Cordelia to have the last word. "Sumia also heard the news. At the same time as Chrom. The only ones that know what happened are us, the witnesses and Chrom. She waits until Chrom returns, in order to tell her children and the others. Looks like Severa did the greater job!". Everyone laughed.

"So let's find Owain and Moran now!" David said.

Morgan and Owain reached, eventually, the village. They visited the battlefield. Morgan started to examine some burned trees and some holes on the ground.

"Hmmmm, dark magic. I haven't seen a spell like this before. It's not flux, nosferatu or waste. That's weird"

From the horizon Owain saw Chrom.

"Chrom! I'm Owain! Over here!" Chrom ran at him.

"Have you found dad? Is he alright?"

Chrom took them at a tent, where Frederick was being helped. Her sister, mother and father had arrived a bit earlier.

"Here he is. He is not dead, or at least his body isn't", Chrom said and lowered his head.

"Dad!" Owain rushed at his father, only to realize that he was unconscious. "Will he be alright? Tell me already!"

"His wounds... They can't be cured by a regular staff. He is under a deep dark spell or something. And when he speaks he... Sounds like a madman. I ... Can't take it anymore... Sorry lad, it is hard for me too. I swear I will find who did this and make him pay"

_"Never make promises you can't keep sir Chrom"._ It was the voice that Morgan had heard in her dreams. Her dreams had come true. She panicked. "Father its the voice... From my dreams! He killed Frederick! He told me that he would!"

"Where are you? Appear before us, NOW!" David said with a loud voice.

_"As you wish slayer of the fell dragon, or should I call you Grima? Weren't you a vessel for him?"_ Then everyone saw a man around 190cm tall, coming at them. He wore a dark black robe and his hands were covered by some kind of dark gloves. You couldn't see his face or his hair, as he covered them by a mask. A deep black one.

His sight brought fear in Morgan's heart.

"Never! I... I was never that beast. By winning him I won the evil inside me, as well. He doesn't live inside me anymore. The bonds I shared with my friends were stronger than him! They will always be and they are way stronger than you! I demand you to release Frederick from your hex! Immediately!"

_"I honestly do not believe that you are the one that should give the orders, slayer of the fell dragon. You are wrong for underestimating my powers... I do not want to show them to you. I only want the pendant. Give it to me and Frederick will return to his logic and become free, again"_

"Father No!" Morgan said. David then lifted his head and saw the others. He saw Owain crying over his father's body, his wife that was silent, as well as his daughter, Chrom that was observing the mysterious man and his other daughter that was begging him not to give this "so precious" pendant.

"It is important for your memories. You have every right to know what happened in that year! The year after the fall of Grima! You told us that you weren't unconscious all the time! You did something at then and I bet it has something to do with him!"

David was lost in thought. "Decision, decisions... Hmmmm he is desperate for the pendant, so it's definitely precious. He destroyed a whole army, but can he destroy us? We are more powerful than a small army, as well"

"I will give it to you! Only if you cure Frederick. I don't trust you"

The man then raised a sword. From it a kind of ashes were being produced. He raised his tone. _"YOU! I do not need your sentiment! I would gladly do what Grima did not. and that is to kill you and take it!"_. He attacked David with his sword. Immediately, Chrom raised his exalted Falchion and defended David.

"Cordelia! Take the kids away! NOW! GO!". She was scared, but did as he said.

"I won't leave you daddy! Not now! You won't die again!", Severa said and took out of her pocket a spell tome. "Bolognannone!" A huge fire ball was thrown at the man. He pushed Chrom back and with his sword he defended himself. He literally vacuumed the fire in his sword.

_"My turn!" _He said and then from the edge of his sword a dark blue flame came. It was heading towards Severa. She couldn't do anything but see the fire coming towards her. She froze inside, but could feel the hot flames coming at her. In a second, David pushed her away, so she wasn't hit, but he instead took the blow. The flame "exploded" when it hit David and there was nothing left but ashes.

Ashes everywhere.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, hello FE:BA fans! I'm back again with a new refreshing chapter (I think ...). Fortunately enough, I have found some time to create some new chapters, so the next one (Chapter 4) will be posted REALLY soon. I hope you enjoy the series so far. If you like them be sure to leave a "Follow" or use you Falchion at the "Favourite" button. But I must admit that the reviews are extremely important to me, because I can see directly if you, the viewers, like the story, or have something to add-correct. All these contribute to make me a better author.

Although this chapter took me the most time to make, it ended 500 words shorter than the previous one. Hmmm. Anyway, we see a bit of our first meeting with the new arch enemy and how destructive his powers can be. In the next one we will see what happened to David after the explosion and also to our great knight Frederick.

Be sure to check back because the new chapter will be posted, as previously said, REALLY soon.

No Copyright intended. Don't mind some grammatical errors.

Until next time Cya! ;D

* * *

_J. D. King_


	5. Chapter 4: The Breakfast

**Chapter 4: " The Breakfast"**

* * *

_"What do you want for me? Why me?" He asked nervously, afraid of what the voice might tell him. "We want you to sacrifice yourself once more, in order for the world to be safe at last"._

_"You can't ask me such thing, No, I did everything already…"_

_"There is no other way. The new threat must be eliminated"_

_"What do you mean? Will there be a new threat"?_

_"Of course brave soldier. The world needs you for one more time. You should go and find someone. Someone who will help you face the upcoming threat. The prophecy told us"_

* * *

Ashes. Ashes were everywhere. Chrom and the others were searching for David.

"Dave! Dave! Where are you?" They shouted. David had to protect his daughter. He had to save her and that meant to take the blow for her.

The room was still covered in ashes. Nobody could see, but they could hear.

"En garde everyone! The masked man might still be here hiding", Chrom warned. He had the responsibility for them as a king, captain and friend.

The ashes were no more. Everyone could now see clear. The masked man was gone.

"David!" Cordelia shouted. She screamed out of desperation. She saw her husband lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Father!", "David!" Morgan and Chrom said respectively. Severa on the other stood still, speechless. "It's my fault. I just wanted to save him. Now, I lost him. Forever". She started crying.

"David! Speak to me! Now! Please!" Cordelia cried as well.

Owain hadn't left his father's side even after all these. He was afraid of course, but for him the only thing that mattered was his father.

"Morgan I am sorry"

Frederick opened his eyes.

"O... Owain... Pri... Pria... Priam... Find him," he couldn't speak. He closed his eyes again. "Father! Who is he? Who is Priam?" There was no answer.

"Noo! You won't die now! Not now!" He quickly put his head on his chest to check his father's heartbeat. Fortunately enough, it was fine. The sense of relief was real for him.

"I must find Priam. He must be the only one that can help my father. Chrom, we must take him back at the castle! We must provide him with the best care! Is David fine as well?"

When he said that he saw Cordelia. He saw a wife crying over her husband's dead (?) body, as well as her daughters.

"It's your fault! Damn it Severa! You and your stupid ego! If only..." Morgan said angrily. She was furious with her sister.

"I've had enough of this! It's always your fault! And I had to clean your mess!" She continued.

"Sorry miss "I'm perfect". Do you think this isn't hard for me? Do you? You only care about your stupid feelings and you don't care about me! You don't care about my pain! You don't care about my pain. How am I going to live under this burden? The burden that it was my fault that caused the death of our precious father? HOW? Tell me, damn it, tell me!"

"Enough you two! You shouldn't fight. It was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. She tried to help us Morgan. You shouldn't fight at any reason"

"She's right! But you should never cry for a man that hasn't died yet! Yikes..."

"Father!" They shouted at the same time. "You're alive! Thank goodness! You scared the lives out of us!" The three girls hugged their beloved one tight. The sense of relief made them calmer.

"Daddy I am sorry, it was my fault! If anything happened..." Severa said.

"It wasn't your fault! It was mine, because I couldn't predict what was about to happen. But of course you don't have to worry about daddy! Right? I promised I would always be here. You have to promise me, as well that you will think twice before acting. We should never let our emotions take control of us!"

"You're right daddy! I am sorry..." Her eyes grew misty. David held her in his arms.

"Everything is alright! Why do we make mistakes?" Her eyes were looking directly into her father's. She stopped crying.

"Why?" She asked.

"In order to become better people, by not making them again, of course"

She hugged him tight. "Man! There has been a lot of emotion these days," he thought. He gave a reassuring look towards Cordelia. She felt convinced that everything was fine again.

"Father! I am sorry for asking, but how did you survive?" Morgan asked. David certainly looked troubled.

"Ergh... Your father is a bit more powerful than you think. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. By the way, do you still have the pendant?"

"Of course!" She said and gave him the pendant. This silver creation gave a bright blue light, unlike other times. David saved it into his pocket.

"Thank you sweetie. Chrom, we should move Frederick to the castle's main health care center. There is still chance that the masked man's spell can be broken. We must hurry though. Also, Owain and the others! What happened here is a _secret_. Nobody should learn what happened, except from our closest friends. There is a storm coming"

"David! My father just said something about a man called Priam. Who is he? Can he help us?" Owain asked.

"Hmmm. Legends say that the radiant hero had a great descendant. The descendant is told to be really powerful, but he draws his strength from his ancestor's great blade "Ragnell". Legends also say that he lives in a distant and isolated island. His name was Priam. He could be someone that could really help us fight the new threat, if he isn't only part of those ancient stories"

"I agree David! Either case, we must find Priam and convince him to join our cause!" Owain said with excitement.

"How do we know he exists? And even if he did, how would we find him? You did said in a distant island right? Which island is it then?" Cordelia said with curiosity.

"That's a good question. First things first, though, we must take care of Frederick" David responded.

* * *

And so they did. After a couple of hours, they reached the castle. During the lunch every one of them was silent, lost in thought. The other Sepherds were eating as well, with joy. The typical "meal" was probably either a fish around 200gr or plain cooked meat (even from a bear) with some veggies next to them. Eating healthy was a main priority for everyone. Vaike himself used to tell: "You are what you eat". Lastly, they would drink a sweet glass of dark red wine. After dealing with his appetite David handed his plate to the cook and left the big and crowded dinning room. While he was about to leave, he looked at Chrom with the look meaning to say: "We need to talk!" Chrom, who could understand David's facial language, understood him and got up, as well.

"I am sorry honey, but I remembered I got something to do," he said to his wife.

"Hmmm… I could say you are acting suspiciously but of course! Do what you have to do," she said with a smile. It was hard for Chrom to keep a secret from Sumia. It was the first time he did this and he felt guilty, but he was sure that when he and David figure a plan to counter the upcoming threat, he will not only tell everything to her but to any Shepherd.

"Lets see now what David has in store," he thought. He admired David for his intelligence. David had stood to him as a great friend, even sacrificing his life for him. Deep inside he felt like he "owned" him. He always tried to find a way to make up for his best pal, even though David was always telling him that he "owned" him nothing.

He ran quickly to catch up with his friend.

"Okay Chrom! Let's go to our old place where we figured countless strategies to defeat Gangrel, Bandits, Yen'fay, the Conqueror and Grima. I have a hunch that I will come up with something".

"Sure" he said with a nod.

They followed the long corridor to the "Strategy Room". David opened the door. Many memories and forgotten feelings came to his mind. He even saw the chair that he had cried on when Emmeryn died. This room was everything to him back in the days.

"Its not a time for a flashback" he thought. "Let's sit down Chrom and take a look at _this_ map!" He took his pendant out of his pocket. This mystical jewel gave a bright blue light (again). "I believe that the Masked Man has something to do with the pendant"

"You don't say? David he's only being talking about the pendant, of course and he wants it, but why? This is the correct question"

"I don't know. I found this pendant at that one year after Grima's fall. What did I do then? Damn it! I can't remember"

"Hey don't push yourself. You will. You always do. Just relax. Let's take a deep breath and clear our minds a bit". He took the pendant.

"See! I already got something! The silver that this pendant was created seems familiar. Ah Eureka! It must have been created along with my falchion". He took his sword out. "Falchion's blade is made exactly by the same compound. I would recognize this from miles away. Now… Falchion was created by a fang of Naga and was used by me predecessors at least 1400 years ago. Could this pendant be this old?"

"Why not? It seems possible. Just consider that your sword was used in order to seal the evil Earth Dragons. It could be a way to seal dark force away or protect from it. It must be a way to defeat the Masked Man"

"Right! But David you should never lie to me. You already knew this didn't you? When the fire approached you, you were saved because of the pendant right? Am I right?"

"Yes. Yes you are. But I only knew that it saved me. Not about its connection with the Falchion"

"I knew it! Anyway… We can defeat him with it. Now what about this Priam guy… How did Frederick know about him or his existence?" He was curious.

"I have no idea actually. But he was always the guy that knew about such things. On the other, I did a small research and, that's why I needed a map, right _here _lays the descendant of the radiant hero. This small island is known for some crazy things that have happened. Rumors say that there is a hidden village somewhere. This village is protected by a man with unparalleled strength and stays hidden. A warrior like him could definitely help us or even teach us how to become as powerful"

"David… The place you pointed out is on the continent of Valm. It would take months to get there! How would we take a thousand troops there! Why haven't you considered the huge cost of such a travel? There must be another way"

"Hahaha. I got you! Of course and I have found a much safer and faster way to get there. It would take us less than a month not only to go but to come back as well!"

"What! How?" "David did it again," he thought.

"Weren't you the one that created air transport? But we should not forget that only and only the Shepherds would come. It is very risky and we can easily outnumber an army of not 40, not 60 but 100 men, if we follow my plans thought, haha. He can't possibly hold at his village more that 100 men. It's a "hidden" village as well". They shared a laugh.

"So we must create something that I will call "Aeropegasus", the Morgan's invention, but larger. We are more or less 30 people. If we could create 6 "Aeropegasuses" then we would be complete. We are known at Valm, as well, so they can help us with food, men or weapon supply. And now sir, you got a plan!"

"That's a fantastic idea. It's a deal! We must know announce it to the others". And they left for the dinning room once again.

* * *

"You want what?" Sumia screamed. "Another war? Another long journey? More deaths? I even get worried about you when you go outside for a walk and I you think I won't be afraid for your life if any of _these _happen?"

"I told you Chrom! Let me do the talking!" David told him with a low tone, so that only Chrom could hear him.

"Of course not Sumia! Things are not how you describe them. The truth is that a man powerful enough to win all of his men attacked Frederick. I won't stand any other death too. No more kids will live without their father or mother. War must be stopped before it even begins. And imagine that this guy, this masked man could do if he had an army. Thousands or even millions of our men would be killed by another dark force. We must stop him before the war even begins". He raised his tone.

"Everyone!" He addressed his to anyone in the room. "As I previously told our queen, there is a new evil force that tries to rule our land. Their leader is a mysterious man who has undeniably a lot of power and can manipulate darkness for his own purposes. He tried to kill our General and friend Frederick and unfortunately killed all of his army. Who knows what his plans are? But we won't battle him for revenge. We will try to stop him so our children can live peacefully once and for all. We owe them. Frederick's last words, before he was taken at the health care center, were "Priam". This man is a warrior from the legends. Descendant of the radiant hero Ike, he bares the sword blessed by Ashera herself. Frederick showed us that there _is_ an ally out in this world that can help us. We must find him and convince him to join us. That is why our king Chrom and I grandmaster David have come up with a plan, to travel to Valm where Priam resides and to find him. Don't worry though; I will only need the Shepherds. The same crew that together we slayed the fell dragon. Would you join me for one last battle? Will you join me in _our _last battle against the evil?"

The crowd was amazed by David's speech. He was talking with such passion that everyone had stopped eating or even forgot that they were. David spoke to their hearts and showed them a new path to salvation. With one voice the crowd said: "YES" "EVERYONE HAIL OUR KING! EVERYONE HAIL OUR QUEEN! EVERYONE HAIL OUR GRANDMASTER!"

"Well done dear," Cordelia told David.

"Thanks Cherry. Oh! Morgan! Guess how we will go to Valm," he smiled.

"How?" Her father made her curious.

"With Aeropegasuses"

"With what?"

"Oh! I mean with your aerial transport invention you created. Only larger and … *cough*… better"

"Haha… sure. Nice! I'm glad I helped somehow"

"Alright. Everyone we should pack our things. It's going to be a long trip. We will be leaving as soon as our vehicles will be created. Honey! We will be away for a month, more or less. So pick a lot of clothes, please. Now I should go to my room and work. I will see you later" he said. He kissed his daughters at their forehead and gave his beloved wife a quick kiss and left.

"It's nice to see father this excited" Morgan said.

"Yup! It makes me happy as well" Severa said.

And while they were sitting there enjoying their breakfast, someone came next to Morgan.

"Owain! What a surprise! How's your father?" she blushed a bit.

"He's being doing quite fine, thank you. He hasn't come back at his senses thought. He's in something like a coma. His wounds have been healed, but his mind not yet. Anyway I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Uhmm... Sure?"

"Okay… How can I say this? By the time I had seen you, I sensed your powerful aura and I realized at once that we are fated allies. Across many of our lives we have shared fortunes of war!"

"Uhmm… I am afraid I can't quite follow you…"

"I mean that you and I are partners, bound tight by the red string of fate! If we join forces one more time, nobody could ever defeat us!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"Is this part of some play or did you write it yourself?"

"Of course I wrote it myself! Egh! I mean it!"

"You mean that we were allies in a "previous" life? Okay! You're right! That makes sense!"

"Stop making fun of me! How can I prove you that I mean my words?"

"Hmmm… during our small adventure at Valm... You must bring me the most beautiful flower! I am sure you have given me many flowers before in our "previous" lives, but this one must be the most gorgeous one!"

"You have yourself a deal! Missy!" Owain said with a fiery passion.

"I can't wait! Hee Hee" she giggled. Owain then started running and left the room.

"What was that all about?" She thought. "Good ol' Owain!" said the red haired girl and sit again next to her sister and mother and continued her meal.

After a time of preparations everything was ready. David and his company's true journey now began.

* * *

_"And who is the one I should find? What prophecy are you talking about?"_

_"The prophecy says that the new dark force must be dealt by the hero's great descendant. You should find him. But there is something more. Something a bit harder"_

_"When do I begin?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Man its good to be back… I feel I should apologise. I promised I would quickly post the new chapter and I delivered it later than any other. It wasn't my fault thought. I got sick and that slowed down the writing procedure. Now, I feel healthy again and I present you Chapter 4. This Chapter is the longest chapter of them all (for now). This chapter means that the "Prologue part" has ended and that we finally proceed into the main story. What will happen next? Stay tuned! Also, please leave your review so I can know if the story is good or bad and become better. If you liked and want to know when the new chapter will be posted click on the follow button. Lastly, I want to thank you for being part of this magical journey. I hope everything will run smoothly and well from now on.

Please don't mind grammatical errors. No copyright intended.

Until next time Cya! =)

* * *

_J. D. King_


	6. Chapter 5: The Southtown

**Chapter 5: "The Southtown"**

* * *

"_Severa! Over here! Let's go" Morgan was running. See could barely see, as the hall was dark. The castle didn't have many candles, it seems. She was exhausted. You could see the sweat in her forehead, or how her robe was wet from it. But she kept holding her book. That precious purple book._

"_I'm coming! Watch your back! He might be here!"_

"_Don't worry about me. How's your arm? Can you still hold your sword?" The brown hair swords master unsheathed her sword. It was bright blue. But her right arm was wrapped with white stripes. You could see it had been hurt._

"_That's the sword Daddy gave me. A "Brave" Sword. It helps me in battle, as it's very light yet it can slice through anything. Well at least our opponents know this better than anyone. Now it will taste the blood of –"_

"_Shht, don't you dare to say his name. After all he did"_

"_You're right. We shall put an end to him right now!"_

_Morgan nodded. "Let's go," she said._

"_HaHaHaHa. You fools you will never defeat me! I will fulfill my ambitions and you shall be dead". There he was. The masked man. "Now "Grima's Truth"!". And so from his book a dark purple beam was produced. It was dark magic. It was aiming for Morgan._

"_WATCH OUT!" Severa pushed her sister aside. She remembered then her father. He had saved her exactly in the same way. She fell in the ground and Morgan rushed at her…_

* * *

"What do you mean by that? We can't wait more! We must hurry!"

"Easy! Dave! Your "Aeropegassuses"… They don't "work". People got hurt from the tests. The air transport will be abandoned and that's final. It doesn't work with more than four or five people. I have already contacted Say'ri in Chon'sin. She will gladly help our cause. Did you know that some witnesses said that they had seen Yen'fay? But that's not possible neither is relevant to our discussion. Dave! It is fine if you make a small miscalculation. That's the difference between theory and practice"

"Oh! Come on! I know it should work"

"DAVID! People got hurt trying to make your machine work. I shall never let anyone use it again. Don't be stubborn" David lowered his head. He wasn't talking.

"Ok Chrom. I'll stop. This means that our journey to Valm and back would take at least half of a year"

"Of course and I know this. I would wait even for a hundred years if that meant that my people would be safe. If that meant that my children would be raised in a peaceful land. I want that for yours too and I have to remind you that maybe you were absent for a year, but in that one we, the Shepherds, didn't relax or had any fun. We battled again, in order to unite the kingdoms. We battled so we don't have to battle again" Chrom looked at David. David smiled.

"Ok Chrom. I understand and I apologize for my behavior. But why then is everyone ready?"

"Erhm… About that… I have already prepared the ship for our travel… I never said that I delayed our leave. Only your plan didn't fit…"

"Haha… Don't rub salt on my wound… I confessed my crimes," they shared a laugh.

"The carriages will be here tomorrow. Until then you can say goodbye to our castle and prepare your stuff too"

"Hmmm, that is fine. I will don't worry" He raised his head and smiled at Chrom.

"Time to leave then. I'll see you later," David said and then left rapidly to Chrom's surprise.

"What's with him?" Chrom then left as well. He returned in his bedroom. He opened the door and got in. He saw his wife staring at him.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yup! Don't worry. No air carriages. We will travel by sea"

"Phew… He can become a lot stubborn if he wants to. But he is a great friend. And Cordelia as well admires him. She said she enjoys every moment with him. Much how I do with you. I also have made you a pie…"

"Yum yum…" Chrom said and got close to Sumia. One hand around her waist the other behind her head. Then he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

David reached his room. He was breathing in a fast way from exhaustion.

"Are you fine honey? Oh! Have you been running?" What a refreshing sight for David. There was his wife with her long carmine red hair and beautiful scarlet eyes. She wasn't wearing her armor as she used to, she had nothing to hide from her husband, nothing to be ashamed in front of him, but a unique dress. She and he were one soul one body. And David was enjoying it. He enjoyed having a wife so special and elegant as she.

"Well you look pretty tonight. Yes… I was running so I wouldn't be late, I supposed you were ready for our walk and I kept you waiting" He was amazed by her beauty, so much he could even believe his eyes. His imagination was raging. [1]

"Of course honey. What do you have in mind?"

"I have a lot of things in my mind. This must be our last day in Ylisstol so I suggest we create some memories before its too late"

"I totally agree. Let's get going," she said. David took his wife's hand and they left the room together.

In the castle's corridor, which was filled with paintings and valuable crafts, they met Severa and Morgan.

"Going out for a walk?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah… I thought that it would be nice since we leave tomorrow. We should have left today, but something came up last minute. There was a small change in our plans, but nothing serious. Are you two having fun?"

Severa giggled. "Yup! And somebody is having a bit mo-" Morgan pinched her in her back.

"Ehmm… What?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing… Nothing… We have arranged to go to the market and the shops at the night with Lucina, Cynthia and the others"

"Define others…" David said.

"Inigo, Owain, Brady and the others… pretty much everyone from the future. Is there something wrong about it? Are you afraid that we might get robbed or attacked? Because you should be as we are two helpless women with lack of knowledge in how to protect ourselves. If only I knew how to wield a sword…"

"Haha… Well-done lady. You earned my trust and yourself a night-out. Be careful though. Don't make something you will regret" David said and continued walking, but Cordelia looked at her and winked. Severa blushed and went to her room to get ready.

After a while David and Cordelia were finally outside. He took a deep breath.

"Fresh air" he murmured. And they continued their walk. Then they reached a small cliff with a great view at the horizon. He proposed her to sit down and they did. It was sunset. Her skin and gorgeous eyes were reflecting the golden sunrays.

"Isn't it beautiful? Every time I am in a battlefield I am worried I will never experience this again. This majestic view makes me feel motivated, relaxed…"

"I know" David replied. "A while ago, before we were together I would come here alone. I would lie on the ground and see the sunset. Lastly I would make a small wish and leave. Now I don't have to anymore"

"Why? What had you wished?" she was curious, although the answer was quite clear. David smiled.

"I wished that one day I would come here but I wouldn't be alone again. I would be here with you. The best company I could ever dream of," David's words made her blush. She tore up. David instantly said: "Hey! I said that to make you smile not cry!"

"I know honey. You make me feel so lucky sometimes"

"Correction! I am lucky to have you. I am nothing without you. I am a boat without a sea, I am the earth without the sun, I am a star without the sky and I am a tactician without a Pegasus knight. You complete me. You are my beginning and my end. And I love you. So much" Cordelia's lips met David's. The warmth of her body sent a current running through his body. She threw her arms around his neck and he lost himself in her cherry like breath and soft lips.

When the stars and moon showed up in the sky Cordelia and David went back at their room. At first they locked their lips and kissed intensively. She wrapped her legs around his waist and David got his robe and shirt off. He carefully unzipped Cordelia's dress and unclasped her bra. The floor was filled with their clothes. He stopped kissing her and stared directly in her eyes. They weren't talking, but they didn't need to. They completely understood one another only by seeing each other. She put again her lips on his again. She managed to pull his underwear off and so did he. They lied at the bed and he started kissing her neck. She moaned his name and they "continued", enjoying every moment. [2]

* * *

The sunrays were intensifying and the birds were chirping. The sky was clear and there was not even a single cloud. The sky was so bright blue that only seeing it could amaze anyone. David had woken up first. He was calm and silent. He was only staring at his wife's eyes and body. He felt her hair with his hand and kissed her in the cheek. He got up took a robe and went to the shower room. To his amaze he found Lon'qu.

"Good morning Lon! What's up?" he asked politely.

"Hey Dave. I am sure you had a blast yesterday"

"Uhm… how are you so sure?"

"Let's say that I was unlucky to hear you when I was passing by your room"

That was weird. Why would he even pass by from that corridor? Only Chrom's and his family stayed there.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"I had arranged a small meeting with Chrom. I wanted to talk to him about my son, Gerome. I feel like a bad parent. He is always so distant and introvert. He rarely talks. Yesterday he asked not to be part of our adventure at Valm. Of course I denied his request and I went to talk to Chrom about it. He assured me that he would come with us. I need him to be closer to me. I feel like a bad parent. How could I make up for this?"

"Don't worry Lon. I am sure that no child feels envy towards its parent. I believe that deep inside him, he adores you and Cherche. Just give him space and everything will turn out to be fine. Now excuse me, but I need to take that shower quickly because I'm in charge of making sure that everything is ready for our leave at Valm. Thanks for understanding and remember I am always here if you need anything" he then proceeded to take his shower.

"No problem Dave" Lon'qu washed his face and left. When he finished his shower he had another visitor.

"Good morning Dave! How are you doing?"

"Good morning Chrom! I was just preparing myself for our journey. I didn't notice you here! Is everything fine?"

"Yes everything is fine. How was your "night"? He he"

"I feel so special around her pal. She is everything to me. Much like how you and Sumia are"

"Yeah. Who would have thought that you two could end up being such a nice couple? I feel great for you too. Now it's my turn to take that shower, if you excuse me. See you at breakfast and remember we will board the ship right after it. I have prepared a large ship for the Shepherds. We will head south from Ylisstol to Southtown and then to the port in order to board to the ship"

"I am pretty sure that I haven't been to Southtown since our last visit"

"Sure. It was when we had found you. You helped us take care of the bandits. You showed such an incredible skill and tactics that I had to make you join us. It looks like I made a good choice"

"Ha ha. Yes. A great one. See you at the breakfast Chrom," David said and left the shower room.

"Grrrr," that sound came from his belly.

"Man… I must be hungry," he said to himself. He was indeed hungry, not only for food but for an adventure as well. David joined the others in breakfast. He shared his thoughts with his friends and family; he paid a visit to Frederick, who was unfortunately still in a coma, and lastly he finally packed his stuff (clothes, tomes, swords etc.) and was ready to leave. He then left the castle and hopped in a carriage along with his family.

"Hmmm. I still believe though that with this vehicle we could have reached Valm"

"Father! Please don't think about it. Its over and its better this way," Morgan said.

"Its fine honey. Morgan is right. Just relax and enjoy our trip"

The only one who wasn't talking was Severa. She was clearly still sleepy in comparison to Morgan who seemed fine and fresh. She had got home late though. Who knows what had happened that night?

When every member of the Shepherds got in their carriage they finally took off.

"Hold tight!" David said. Of course Severa wasn't listening. She was already sleeping.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night," Cordelia said. They shared a laugh. During their "flight" the scenery was breathtaking. There were green forests with large trees and all shorts of kind animals, the raging river heading to the sea and the small hills along the way. Every single view was inspiring and unique.

* * *

After some hours they had finally reached Southtown. It was just as David remembered it to be. It had been three whole years though, but nothing had changed. The town had still its rocky pavements and the small river that was flowing next to it was calm. Chrom ordered the Shepherds to stay close. This legendary unit of selected warriors was consisted of him, David, Cordelia, Sumia, Severa, Morgan, Lon'qu, Cherche, Miriel, Kellam, Virion, Sully, Libra, Nowi, Lucina, Cynthia, Owain, Inigo, Kjelle, Yarne, Brady, Gerome, Nah and Laurent.

"Milord! Over here! We have been expecting you. Please come" an elder man was calling for them.

"Greetings! We have arrived here in order to board to our ship. It has been waiting for us," David said.

"Oh my! If it isn't sir David! How lucky of me to meet you here," the elder man said.

"Excuse me, but why lucky? I don't differ with any other person in the world. I just did my duty. Anybody can do that. From killing dragons to paying taxes"

The elder man smiled. "You are a legend sir David. The king, you and all of the Shepherds are legends to us. Please just stay with us for lunch. Our town has already prepared you lunch and will happily provide you with food supply and anything you need for your trip" David paused and thought about the offer.

"We would gladly accept your offer. Thank you"

And so they headed for the towns main building, the city hall. While they were heading there, David was thinking about how he had changed since his first visit here. Had he become the man he dreamt? Or not?

"What is it Dave? Are you alright?" Chrom asked, because he knew something troubled his friend.

"Its nothing. I am just thinking how much we've changed since our last visit here"

"Don't make silly thoughts Dave. Of course we have become the people we wanted to be. I became king. I got a great wife, kids and a great friend. I am proud of my present self and I am sure that if you had told me back then that I would have the life I do now, I would have said you were lying. You have achieved great things as well Dave. Don't be troubled by your past. And anything that happened during the year you were absent"

"You're right Chrom. Thanks"

And they continued walking towards the city hall. Then the elder man asked them a question.

"My lord. How have you prepared for the "Echtus"? [3]"

"For the what?" Chrom asked.

"Haven't you heard about the legendary "Echtus"? I am surprised as it is the most popular legendary sea creature in our small town. Legends say that "Echtus" is a sea dragon that breathes ice instead of fire. He is the guardian of an ancient thing, but nobody knows what is it"

"And how then you know it was guarding anything?" David interrupted.

"The legends. The legends sir David. Few have encountered him and fewer lived to tell the story. Our waters are dangerous. Be careful" "What a strange old man," David thought. "He seems like he hides something. Like he knows something we don't or ignore".

"Wait. Your town is close to the port. How can't anyone have seen him?" Sumia asked.

"That is why he is a legend, your majesty. We haven't seen him. But we know that in the middle of the summer huge pieces of ice float in the sea. We know it is his work"

"You are talking as if you know him, or saw him," Morgan said.

"No… I haven't. I really want though, because I believe in his existence. There we are the city hall. We have already prepared you lunch. Consider it as gratitude for saving our town from the fire that Garrick's bandits had set and for saving our lives from the fell dragon"

"Shepherds! You're free. Let's have lunch, take care of the supply and then we board to our ship," the king ordered.

They went inside and took a sit in the large dinning table. The meal that the citizens of Southtown had prepared could even match the castle's buffet, if there was a celebration. They had prepared roasted meat with vegetables, lamp with potatoes, fish, bread and for drink dark red wine and of course water. When Gerome had finished his meal, he decided to go for a walk and check their ship. After a while, he returned in the city hall and rushed to find Chrom, shocked of what he had seen.

"What is it Gerome? You look as if lighting stroke you" Chrom said. He was right. Gerome looked terrified.

"My lord. Our ship. It is frozen!"

* * *

"_WATCH OUT!" Severa pushed her sister aside. She remembered then her father. He had saved her exactly in the same way. She fell in the ground. Morgan rushed at her…_

"_Morgan! Are you safe?" She asked, unable to get back at her feet._

"_Sister. I am fine," Morgan lifted Severa's sword. She raised her head. Her eyes were as red as her hair. Her book produced a dark aura._

"_Forgive me sister" Morgan said and hit her sister with her sword. Its blade got past through her flesh causing extreme pain and bleeding. Severa shouted out of pain and shed a tear. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't do anything about it._

"_This is not you," she said and closed her eyes._

"_Forgive me sister. It was for your own good" Morgan said, unaware of what she had done._

"_Hahahaha"_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Hey! What's up everyone! I Finally uploaded Chapter 5. It took me a while to make, but I feel it rewards your wait. I feel that I have matured as a writer, but I find that in some parts of my chapter I get repetitive. I can only say it is hard for me to write such a deep story in a foreign language, but through experience I will only get better. I forgot to say that the pairings in the story are based on my run with the game! In the game I had married Cordelia, Chrom Sumia, Lon'qu Cherche, Virion Sully etc.

Clarifications

[1]: I didn't describe Cordelia's looks on purpose. I didn't want your fantasy to be limited in what you read. I wanted you to imagine how she was according to what you think is beautiful. I wanted to expand your thoughts a bit.

[2]: Again I felt awkward writing a suggestive scene and left the "rough" part at your imagination.

[3]: Echtus comes from the Greek word «Ιχθύς», which means "Fish".

Last but not least, I want to thank you for the support you showed to our last chapter! I can't get more thankful or happy when I read supportive reviews and see that my hard work is paying off (with follow/favorite/reviews) so I encourage you to show your appreciation (?) through them. Thanks.

In the next chapter we will see the battle against the might Ice dragon Echtus and go deeper and deeper into our story. The side story concerning Severa's apparent murder is a dream that somebody had (Hmmm I shouldn't have spoiled it). Everything will be explained in the next chapter.

No copyright intended. Please don't mind any grammatical errors.

Until next time Cya ;P

* * *

_J. D. King_


	7. Chapter 6: The Southtown (Part 2)

**Chapter 6: "The Southtown" (Part 2)**

* * *

"Say that again! Gerome!" Chrom was nervous. His hand was starting to shake. He had never faced a beast that could breathe ice. He was not the only one though. Every single member of the team that heard Gerome started to feel fear. Even David. It was the first time that Gerome was addressing to Chrom about something. He was addicted to his loneliness and never trusted anyone, even his own parents. Lon'qu was depressed, because of that. He was seeing all others getting along with their future children and he couldn't even talk to his. Gerome couldn't let him. After Grima's fall he understood that destiny could change and he tried too as well.

"Say that again…"

"Milord. While I was outside, I saw our ship. It was frozen. The mast, the sail were covered by a probably thin ice, but ice". You couldn't see the fear in his eyes though, because of his mask. He was the only one that could sense his heartbeat. How fast it was.

"What you were doing outside Gerome? We are supposed to stick together as a team. What were you thinking?" Chrom yelled at him, because he couldn't react with logic. Gerome's words caught him off guard and he didn't know what to do.

"Milord… I was…" embarrassed. He didn't know what to say.

"Feeding Minerva, my lord. She was hungry as well. I wait for your orders" Chrom lowered his head.

"David. What are we going to do? We haven't battled an ice dragon before"

"I agree Chrom. We instead have faced the deadliest dragon of all time. Relax; I am sure we can handle this. If the dragon exists, well I haven't seen him and I have every right to question his existence, we should try to deliver the blow as fast as we can. That means we should distract him first and then use your exalted falchion to cut his throat and continue our journey once for all"

"Brilliant Dave! Great plan. Gerome! You can feed Minerva and we'll continue our meal and prepare for battle. If you notice any strange activity inform us"

"Of course my king" Gerome said and left. Severa raised her head and looked at him leaving.

"Morgan! He lied. He had fed Minerva when we arrived here. He must have been hiding something"

"Take it easy sister. I am sure he's fine. And even if he did had a secret what's your problem with it?"

"Oh! Come on now! You're being ridiculous. I don't care about it or him. Just eat your damn fish and stop asking silly questions"

"Somebody's out of mood today. Afraid of the dragon? Hehe" she giggled.

"Shut up already," she shouted hard enough to be heard from David. He recognized her voice, got up and headed toward them. Cordelia told him not to, but he didn't listen.

"Is everything all right Severa? Why are you yelling at your sister?" He wasn't mad, but wasn't calm as well.

"Yes dad. I lost my temper sorry. She made me though," she pointed at her sister.

"What me? What did I do again? I was just eating my damn fish!"

The Shepherds continued their meal. Vaike was eating like he hadn't eaten before, to the surprise of none. Miriel was examining the food for her "research". Virion enjoyed his wine with the company of his wife. It was like Gerome hadn't had come at all. Sumia was chatting with Cordelia and David, but Chrom was lost in thought.

When everyone finished, they thanked for the meal and headed towards the ship. The weather was fine for sailing. The Shepherds gathered themselves together. After a while walking they reached the frozen ship.

"What in the world? Gerome! Come on here. Now!" This time Chrom was mad. This time he was angry. This time he couldn't remain calm.

"Sir I… I…" he was terrified.

"Do you find this as a kind of joke, son? Do you plan to play with our emotions? Do you find it funny? Why did you lie to us Gerome? I was scared to face another unnatural beast. I demand an answer. NOW!" The others were silent. They were afraid that Chrom's wrath would fall upon them.

"I swear! I am telling you the truth. I saw the ship covered in ice! It must have melt or anything… My king believe me…"

"Stop it! This is getting nowhere. Ice dragons and fairytales. I knew it was a bad idea recruiting you. I demand your leave. Immediately"

"But… but…" it was hard for him to speak.

"Chrom! You can't do this!" Lon'qu said. "You can't prove he said lies. What is wrong with you?"

"How dare you speak to you king like that? How dare you to question my words? Do you believe it is right for your son to be joking about life or death matters? What if I told you that one of us died in the battle against "Echtus"? Do you believe I can keep up with the burden that a close friend died because of me? No… of course not. What if I died? What if you died? Have you thought of the consequences?"

"You are not the Chrom I knew. You've changed. If my son leaves, then I leave as well."

"You dare to thre-" an earthquake interrupted Chrom. The earth was shaking. The sea's water turned into ice. In a couple of seconds the sea beneath the ship was frozen. The ship had stuck. The flow of ice headed at the ship. It froze the prow the rudder, the mast and the sail. Chrom was consumed by fear. His heart was trembling. The sweat in his forehead was cold. Cold from the breeze that came at them. David took action.

"Were under attack by the mighty ice dragon "Echtus". The dragon is dangerous and can even kill any of us. We will divide in two teams. A and B. A team will be the old and team B the newest members including me though. We, team B, will try to distract the beast and team A to deliver the deadly blow. Now, let's fight!"

A loud cheering was heard for David. The Shepherds looked up to him. Chrom on the other was silent. What was wrong him? For another time the ground was trembling and the icy surface of the sea started to break. The Shepherds prepared for battle. The cavalry, the dragons, and the taguel where ready for battle. In an instant moment a terrifying sound was heard. The dragon's cry, _"KrRrRyYyeEeAaAa". _Its roar was like a rumbling thunder. They began to see a shadow deep in the sea.

"Here it is again… the mighty "Echtus" " the old man said.

"Again?" David asked.

"Of course, sir David. He appeared before us a year ago. At least… we heard him"

David didn't respond. At that time, he saw around him what was going on. He saw the bright sun turning grey. Huge dark clouds were scattering across the sky. A storm was coming. The locals started to gather at their respective homes, shutting their windows, protecting themselves from harm. Believing that the situation was under control.

"Take covers everyone! Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche prepare for flight!" Chrom said.

"Lon'qu! You're coming with me! We'll attack the beast from the back"

"Sir… about that earlier…"

"We'll discuss it later, Lon'qu"

"Sir how will we attack from behind if we haven't seen the dragon in the first place?"

"We faced Grima… This will be a piece of cake… I think. Stay close. Everyone prepare your weapons" And so team A was split in three sub-teams, the aerial forces, the ground forces and Chrom with Lon'qu.

A thunder struck. The sound that it produced echoed in the soldier's minds. Small raindrops started to fall. Soon, they became wet. For another time the dragon's horrifying cry was heard, _"KrRrRyYyeEeAaAa". _The shadow beneath the icy sea's surface was becoming bigger and bigger. The ice cracked in pieces finally revealing the terrifying beast that spread fear across its sight and poured water in their faces. That was it. "Echtus"

* * *

The beast was around 17 ft. (equals 5 meters) tall. Its head had the size of Minerva. Shiny glittering blue scales, except from its neck to stomach, covered the dragon body. Its teeth were little rounded, but sharp enough to slice everyone's flesh and its tongue was snake-like. Its leathery wings were slicing through the air spreading the rain's water everywhere. Spiny corners covered its head and its eyes were yellow with its irises jeweled. The beast took an attacking pose and its belly was producing a bright blue light.

"Watch out everyone! It will fire ice!" David yelled at his soldiers and friends. "Severa, Morgan!" he screamed. They listened to his words.

The dragon then opened its mouth. It breathed a cold air. Literally Ice. The icy wind was so powerful that it carried some away and caused them to fall, a feat quite difficult considering their heavy armor.

"What in the world?" David thought. "Quick! Let's use Bolganone to counter attack! Morgan, Severa, Laurent! Come at me! The swordsmen! Fast! Raise your shields to protect yourselves.

The sorcerers created a huge mass of fire that dried everything around it. The fire headed towards the dragon, but in an instant moment "Echtus" protected himself with his enormous dark blue leather wings. The dragon then screamed, so hard that the soldiers put their hands in their ears to avoid the pain of the sound. Unfortunately enough for them, the rain got heavier. The raindrops got larger and caused the pavement and road to be slithery. The dragon then used once again its frost breath at the clouds. The raindrops froze and didn't become snow; instead they became huge pieces of sharp ice. Virion quickly realized this and shouted at Chrom.

"My king! The ice! It's like arrows falling from the sky! Our air units! They would die!" Chrom realizing what was happening ordered Nowi to rush and deliver to them his order.

"Everyone! Retreat! We should protect ourselves first and then counter attack!" And so every ground unit from both teams used their shield to create a cover that could protect them from the rough ice that could cause them severe damage. And so after Nowi delivered Chrom's orders, every Shepherd retreated and united with the others, except David.

"Where's David?" Cordelia asked in fear. Everyone seemed troubled, as they couldn't find their tactician.

"Nooo! David!" Cordelia's face was wet not because she was exposed to the heavy rain, but because she had tears running through her cheeks, tears of fear for her husband. David was lying unconscious on the pavement that was made of stone. His robe was wet. Cordelia run at him without taking account of the danger of such an action. The danger that the ice dragon could turn the rain into ice shards again thus getting hit by them, much like her husband. When she found him, she realized he was bleeding from multiple cuts. She immediately asked for help. Could their battle get any worse? The answer is yes. The dragon's belly began to glow again. He was preparing for another deadly frost breath. Gerome unable to see all these he rushed at his Minerva and commanded her to fly.

"What in the world are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Stop acting like a hero!" Cherche told him. She couldn't realize what he was doing.

The masked young man replied: "I am not". And so Minerva soared the sky, enduring the heavy wind and rain and headed directly at the dragon's fore head.

"Quick Libra! Help David!" Chrom ordered. He then saw Gerome. "What in the world is he doing? Oh! That's it! Everyone break your formation! Cynthia, Sumia, Cherche follow Gerome! Stop the beast from taking advantage of the rain. Laurent go with Cynthia and Miriel you go with Cherche! Distract the beast so it will try to hit you with either its body or a weaker frost breath. Use your speed to avoid hits as we move closer. And we will continue attacking from the ground. Cordelia! Move David in the closer house that can provide help and let Libra do his job. Take care of him. Let's move everyone! For David!"

"Brilliant!" Lucina said.

"What?" Inigo said to her

"The dragon! That's what Gerome saw. It has not only been hit from the previous storm from ice shards but also its feet are stuck in the water. Here in the harbor we are protected. It seems to me that it doesn't want to get out. Gerome and Chrom saw this. Let's take advantage of it!"

"I get crazy when I hear you talking to me like this" he said.

"Yikes Inigo. Focus on the job" she replied and run to catch up with the other ground forces. He did too.

"What? Inigo is flirting with Lucina?" Severa asked her sister. Obviously, irritated by the fact. Morgan sighed and replied.

"Seriously? Our father got hurt, we're facing a deadly dragon and you think about Inigo? I honestly don't care what he's doing. He's obviously a womanizer. What do you think he would do? Focus on our mission, please" She said with a slightly raised tone. This caused Severa to apologise.

* * *

Meanwhile in the closest building that could provide care to the wounded grandmaster…

"He opened his eyes! Cordelia, I believe he's fine"

"Thank you Libra for your help! You are amazing at healing people," she said.

"Ugh… What happened? Is everyone alright?" David, now awoken, asked.

"They are following your plan. You fell unconscious in the ground. Hit your head and got badly cut in you back, legs and chest. You are lucky that Libra's being carrying a staff with him" she replied.

"Isn't this his job? No offence Libra"

"No worries David. I understand. This _is _my job after all. I am a war monk, after all" he said. David nodded, smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked.

"Either I am the tactician or I am not. They need me," he answered.

"You're not going anywhere! Chrom can handle this. Isn't that _his_ job after all?" she asked, angrily this time.

"Hey Hey! Honey. Relax. I am the team's tactician and it is my _duty _to protect the people I care about, such as our daughters and best friends. This is my _duty_ as Libra's is to take care of the injured and Chrom's to lead. I have to go and I need your Pegasus for this"

Cordelia was left speechless. She shed a lone tear, smiled and nodded.

The aerial units had done a pretty good job. Sumia used magic to increase her team's speed and so did Cherche. This gave them the upper hand, as "Echtus" moves were far too slow for them. Chrom, of course, with his perceptiveness took advantage of this fact and ordered his team to hit the beast from the back. To his surprise their silver weapons were nothing to the dragon's hard and rough scales. "Echtus" enraged this time, unleashed another frost breath to everywhere he found. This time it was different. This time the shards contained the dragon;s rage. The dragon's pain. To the team's surprise Sumia, and Cherche were hit and so did many of the ground units. David, who had come a bit late, saw their friends injured and said to his wife:

"Cordelia! I'll leave you here. Guide them to Libra. I'll return" And so she did. David flew to the ground and she found her comrades-in-arms and led them to help. The remaining Shepherds were David, Gerome and Cynthia from the aerial units and from the ground the only ones who had left were Chrom, Morgan, Severa, Lucina, Inigo, Owain and Lon'qu.

"Father! What now?" Lucina asked. Chrom was thinking. He then saw David. He saw him pointing in his eyes.

"Eureka! We'll climb on top of him! Or at least I will. Stay here" Chrom said.

"Father! What nonsense is this?"

"It's the only way! If we blind this thing then we will have won! Don't worry. We won Grima. This is nothing compared to him"

"Go at it father. We'll make sure to watch its moves and warn you"

"Thanks" he said and jumped at the beast's back. He used its rough scales to climb. It was a difficult task, as the dragon moved its hands and head, but not its feet. They were stuck at the deep of the sea.

David flied in front of the beast trying to keep it still. And so did the others. Echtus then did something quite unthinkable to him. He opened its mouth and said with a loud voice: _"PoDaRcEs". _[1] David, unsurprisingly, was astonished. "You can talk?" He shouted. The rain got calmer, but the dark clouds remained at the horizon. The dragon replied: _"Of course and I can you thief. I haven't forgotten you! You wanted to steal my treasure, Podarces! I waited a whole year for this moment"_

"This is a misunderstanding! I am David of Ylisstol! I don't know any Podarces! You have been laid!"

"_You dare to lie in my face, you worm! Do you believe I can't recognize you? You will die for your actions!"_ the dragon said and cried again. _"KrRrYyAaA". _Its horrifying sound made David fear. He saw Chrom. He had reached its shoulders. He was ready to deliver a blow to the exposed neck or even the dragon's eyes. The dragon's belly got blue again. This time it was the worst of them all. This time it was the hardest. You could see the effort "Echtus" tried to put in his attack.

"Stop! Please! I'll… return you your treasure! You will never take it back if I'm dead. You won't know where I hid it!"

The dragon immediately stopped. He froze. David made a signal to Chrom not to hit him.

"_This is impossible! My treasure! You stole after all! That's impossible! HOW?"_

"I am the greatest thief in the world! I have my ways! Now, calm down and return to your nest"

The dragon, in a blink of an eye, with a rapid movement broke the icy surface of the sea and headed in. David, nervous about his, friend shouted: "Chrom! Jump!" Chrom, in mid-air, while the dragon was moving towards the sea, he found strength to jump. Cynthia, Gerome and David rushed to save him!

"Rexcalubur!" David shouted and a powerful wind blew towards Chrom. This caused him to slow down and Chrom landed in the ice untouched. Unfortunately enough, as the dragon was headed deep in the sea, the ice cracked spreading thousands of small shards of ice in every direction possible. Chrom rushed to get out of there. Cynthia who watched her father running above thin ice in order to avoid being hit flew fast enough to catch him and save him.

"Cynthia! Thanks!"

The dragon's shadow appeared in the bottom of the sea again. It was heading towards David. David then shouted at Chrom: "Finish what you started! Not the eyes! Aim for the neck! I'll slow him down again!"

The dragon went out of the waters again roaring. This was extremely helpful as the ice that he had caused earlier were no more.

"_Liar! The treasure is safe with me. You never had it! You will pay for even trying to get it!"_

"How are you so sure?" David asked calmly.

The dragon then roared at him. Echtus froze again.

"_The chest. It was unlocked. You had unlocked it. And I didn't know it. HOW? I was wrong all along"_

"Crap! I was only bluffing!" he thought. He saw the others in the ground. He saw Chrom. He was ready again to land on the beasts back and slice its soft neck. The dragon saw Chrom unsheathing his falchion. The dragon's look on its eyes changed. It was afraid of it.

"_You are the king! NO! Stop!" _the dragon screamed out of desperation. His legendary sword was apparently even known to dragons.

Chrom shouted at the dragon: "Echtus of the ice dragons! You have been misled! My friend is not Podarces. His name is David. He was telling you these so I can immobilize you. Due to your behavior you have not left me with any other choice but to show you the power of the falchion!"

David saw Chrom. He was sure that he was going to kill Echtus. Deep inside him he felt odd. He knew that someone tricked the dragon and stole its precious treasure, so it was logical for him to react like this, but he was dangerous and could kill them instantly.

* * *

"**It's your turn now: Will you let Chrom kill Echtus? YES? Or NO?"**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This chapter was by far the hardest to make. It demanded a bit of research on the dragon's anatomy. Phew… I'm glad I finally made it!

In this chapter we see the battle against Echtus. Like in the games I believe it is a nice addition to the story to let you choose at some parts. So what will you do? I am in a small debate… Should I create two separate small endings and let you see how I imagined either way if the story or the answer with the most supporters becomes part of the story? Not sure about that… Let me know though!

If you liked the story so far and want to get alerted about when the next chapter is out click at the "Follow" button. And if you think "Hey this guy is devoting a tons of hours trying to deliver "quality" stories to FE fans…" you can always show your appreciation though either "Reviewing" or clicking "Favorite". I always appreciate those things and I draw strength through them. I get to know that you like the story and that I'm doing right my job as a writer, despite my inexperience.

As always thank you for your support so far!

Clarifications:

[1] Podarces: from the Ancient Greek "Ποδάρκης" which means, "Fast". A suitable name for a thief, don't you think?

[2] Many of the "older" fans (if there are any) might notice some changes in the chapters. This is because I wanted to "polish" them, improve them, above all, make them better and make a step closer in achieving my dream.

No copyright intended. Please don't mind any grammatical errors.

Until next time Cya ;D

* * *

_J. D. King_


	8. Chapter 7: The Forgotten Island

**Chapter 7: "****The Forgotten Island"**

* * *

Chrom raised his sword...

* * *

If your answer was "Yes":

David looked at Chrom he knew that this was the end of the ice dragon. The dragon though was a danger for everyone. A lot of the Shepherds needed the help of Libra in order to remain healthy again, because of him. But could David decide the creature's fate? It seemed so. David nodded at Chrom and Chrom saw David. The dragon that understood Chrom's action spread its wings and was about to fly, much to Chrom's surprise. The mighty beast then stopped and said to Chrom.

"_I accept your judgment, my king. Death is the only suitable punish for my actions. I apologize for everything I did. My precious treasure was lost. I thought I had it safely locked and I guarded it from anyone that even thought about laying eyes on it. Now I got no treasure to keep. It is gone. I failed my ancestors._ " "Echtus" said and stopped moving.

"But didn't you say that Podarces tried to steal your treasure, but didn't succeed? I see you know saying that you don't have it. Explain yourself"

"_He didn't. Before our battle it was safe. Now, during ours David confessed that he did in fact steal it. I can't find it anymore"_

"I value your honestly. I will let you live on one condition; tell me what you treasure was," Chrom ordered the beast.

"_My king even the existence of the treasure is been kept a secret for many centuries"_

"And I see that you've done well keeping it that way. Fair enough Echtus, as you wish…"

"_My king! Stop! The secret of the treasure is that it is one of the spheres of the binding shield"_

"_That is false. The binding shield was used a year ago to awaken Naga. You have one more try!"_

"_I am telling you the truth! There weren't only those spheres! The legends say that there were more created by the Divine Dragons, only known to few. Their existence was hidden so the dark forces could be dealt with multiple ways, without knowing. I know nothing more," _the dragon said.

"I believe you Echtus. As I promised you are now free not only from me, but also from your burden as the keeper of your treasure. Farewell."

* * *

If your answer was "No":

David looked at Chrom he knew that this was the end of the ice dragon. The dragon though was a danger for everyone. A lot of the Shepherds needed the help of Libra in order to remain healthy again, because of him. But could David decide the creature's fate? It seemed so. David rushed to shout at Chrom.

"No! Chrom. Do not do it!"

The dragon stood still without making a single sound listening to the man that it tried to kill protecting it and so did Chrom.

"We should first listen to dragon's words about its actions and then proceed to the final decision. Killing it so quick is just harsh and wrong," he shouted

Chrom smiled and said to the dragon: "This is your lucky day," he lowered his sword. The dark clouds started to dissolve from the sky. It became clearer and clearer.

"_My king, you have my gratitude for your kindness. I was wrong to believe that David was the one who stole my treasure. The treasure was all along lost and I desperately tried to blame Podarces. You have shown by sparing my life that you are worthy of knowing the secret of my treasure and king of Ylisse." _

"It was our fault all along to believe that you were an enemy," Chrom told Echtus. "Now, what is your secret, if I may"

"_My treasure is, or at least was one of the binding shield's spheres!"_

"What? Impossible! We used them in order to call Naga and end Grima's existence! How could you have one of them?" Chrom replied.

"_The legends say that there were more created by the Divine Dragons, only known to few. Their existence was hidden so the dark forces could be dealt with multiple secret ways. That is all I know," _the dragon said.

"I believe him Chrom. Thank you Echtus for your honesty. You shall be forgiven for your actions. You are now free. Farewell," David told the dragon. Echtus then got Chrom out of his neck and David and the rest listened to him talking.

"_Thank you, milord and David. Please promise me that you will find Podarces. If someone knows about the spheres and tries to manipulate their power then the results would be catastrophical."_

"Excuse me Echtus, but how did you know Podarces' name?"

"_A year ago…"_ At that exact moment David felt a punch right at his stomach. _"A year ago… a man wearing a robe came in Southtown. He called me using powerful magic and immobilized me. His power was beyond imagination. Much like yours, my king. He took the chest and left, but the next day the treasure was right at its place. Like nothing had happened. Now when we battled the sphere inside the chest is lost, again. He told me to remember his name: Podarces. That's all I know"_

"So you're saying that he stole it and then returned it? Was the sphere the same? Or weakened?"

"_It was my fault not to check that, milord"_

"Alright, Echtus. You are free to go. Please, help us, though. Restore the weather as it was and make it suitable for our journey. For here at least."

"_That is the least I can do for you, milord. Farewell."_

* * *

"Farewell Echtus!" David told the creature. Then, the beast spread its wings and the weather was finally as bright blue as its skin. Fresh air blew towards them and all the ice around them started to melt. With a quick move the creature dived deep into the sea.

"Looks like we can finally begin our journey to Valm!" Lucina said.

"Probably. Call everyone to come here! We are leaving now," Chrom told her.

After a while, the ship left the harbor and began its long way to Valm.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes they are," the elder man said. "Nobody suspected me. And the story of our town was convincing, milord. The sphere is in my hands, finally after a year of waiting. Echtus is gone though, but this doesn't matter, I believe"

"You've done well. I am pretty sure our lord will reward you for your actions. Are they coming to me now?"

"Possibly. Yes"

"Great. I waited much for this moment"

* * *

_A Day Later…_

* * *

"Severa! You're crying? What happened?"

"I'm fine mother. Just leave me in peace. I don't want to talk about it"

"You know that if you do you'll feel better. I'm waiting," she told her.

"You're right. But keep in mind that you might not like what you will hear"

"I guess it's worth the shot," Cordelia replied.

"Everything started two days ago when we boarded the ship. We saw our room, Morgan and me, and then decided to walk around the ship, just to explore it. And so we agreed in finding either Chrom or dad, but as always dad was in Chrom's room figuring strategies, much like in the future, before he got corrupted. And much to ours surprise we heard dad shouting.

"No, Chrom! You listen to me! A robe and powerful magic? A year before? Podarces was indeed I. There is no other explanation to this"

"Yes there is! And is called the masked man. He's got a robe and is a sorcerer"

"I know, but there are more things you don't know about that year"

"What? You've been hiding things from us?"

"No! Of course not. I don't remember clearly what happened, but I do remember this; when I hit Grima and the light spread everywhere, I woke up in darkness. There a voice was talking to me. It told me that I would have to find the hero's descendant –"

"Priam…" Chrom murmured.

"Yes. It's all about the prophecy. That he will end the upcoming darkness"

"And this is wrong?"

"No… The truth is that I had another mission, a harder one that I can't remember. What if it was to collect the spheres? What if it was to kill?"

"Dave! That year hasn't changed you! You're still the person I called my best friend and you will ever be. You would never do something bad. It is in your nature"

"My nature got you killed in our future"

"But we changed destiny! Rememeber? Anything can change!"

"That means that I can too. I feel different Chrom. Every single day I feel different. Something happened there that changed me. Every night I keep having the same nightmares. I relive my meeting with the voice. I listen to it telling me that…"

"Telling you what David, apart from your apparent mission to find Priam and the "harder" one?"

"That I would be killed this time. Once and for all"

"No…" David's words made Chrom's eyes wet.

"There will be another way David! You can't be sure of it!"

"It told me the prophecy. And I remember that it said that I would die. I just don't remember it as it was. I have a memory blank there. But everything is different. I feel it and so do you. We can't hide anymore Chrom. I've seen the looks on everyone's face. They didn't feel joy when they saw me, but fear. Why? What did I do that year?"

"I don't believe you Dave. Nobody could fear a friend. You are everything to us. And you will _always_ be"

Then we heard footsteps behind us. It was Lon'qu. We hid and he didn't find it out. Dad left and Lon'qu entered. He thanked Chrom for the earlier incident, the one that Chrom shouted at Gerome. Strangely enough it was he who made him do this, because it helped him get closer to his son. Gerome didn't know any of this. When he left as well we asked Chrom for the map of the ship. He gladly gave it to us and so we left. Then we headed to the ship's dinning room. We had the map and knew how to go. And the day ran smoothly from now on. But today was one of the worst. After breakfast I saw Gerome. I approached him and we talked. I had to figure a subject for our talk so I chose the yesterday's incident.

"Hey Gerome! Stop! How you've been doing?" I asked him.

"I would like to ask you… Why did lie to Chrom yesterday?"

"What do you mean by that? He asked.

"You know what I mean. You had already fed Minerva, when you told Chrom you did. So what where you doing outside of the dinning room?"

"This isn't any of your concern nor it will ever be," he said with a furious tone. I got a bit angry, because I didn't anticipate that answer and…

"You always have to be so dark. Ever since I remember you, you never talk to anyone and even hide your own face with that stupid mask. Why do you even wear one in he first place?"

-"Wait, wait, wait. You called his mask stupid and you thought he would be nice to you?" Cordelia asked.

-"Well things got out of hand later on…"

"Like I said this isn't any of your concern nor it will ever be"

"Says you! But I have to look at it every day! It makes you look like a burglar an acrobat or something. Everyone thinks it's weird and that you should take it off"

"I doubt you speak for everyone. The mask stays. Go somewhere else to yell ok? You were always that kind of spoiled girl who thought high of herself"

"Where do you think you're going? We'll finish this talk next time! What a dumb…"

-"You called him dumb too? Severa that's not nice from you"

-"I know… I said things I didn't mean. Well that got me depressed a bit, but the worse had yet to come…"

After I shouted at him like that, Morgan got up and scolded me. Well, we fought, but for a short amount of time. Then Libra got up as well and told us to go to his room. When we reached it he told us...

"Lady Severa…"

"If this has something to do with Gerome I'm already out…"

"Sit down you fool! He called us for something important. Check his look," yes… Libra's look was definitely weird.

"Okay Libra… Tell us…" I said to him.

"Where do I begin? It's about your father. When I examined him and cured his scars I noticed that they were not only made from the ice shards"

"Then who did those scars at him?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. That's what intrigues me. They looked like they came from _inside_ him, like a disease or something. You need to learn if he's healthy or not. I may have cured him from them, but I am afraid that he will have many more of them in the near future. And I fear I can't help when that time comes. I am sorry for making you hear this. I hope I am wrong" he said.

-"Severa! Is there something wrong about David? Did he tell you anything more?"

-"No mum. He didn't. This was the icing on the cake. Is dad okay? Yesterday, I heard him telling to Chrom he didn't feel so good and that he would die in this journey. Will we lose his again mum?"

Severa started crying. Cordelia held her in her arms, providing a shoulder for her to cry on.

* * *

Later that night, David couldn't sleep. He was sleep talking…

"No… I don't want to! You can't let me die! You can't let me die!" He screamed and got up. He saw outside of his window. It was dark and the moon reflected on the sea's surface. Unfortunately Cordelia woke up as well.

"Honey, is everything alright? I have never seen you so scared. Did you have bad dreams?" She asked him.

"Nightmares," he replied.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"Nothing. I saw nothing," he replied. "Get back to sleep dear. Everything is under control."

"Are they? Because I believe that they aren't. I know about your dreams David. Just let me help you"

"How Cordelia? Some things can't be fixed. I thought I was over them, but they keep coming back"

"And what do you see?"

"I see me dying Cordelia. Leaving all of you alone. In pain again. I am afraid I can't keep up with the pressure of my life. Not after I met you and the children"

"Don't be a fool. I knew that the moment I told you that I loved you too. I knew that it would be hard for me to be your wife. I care about you too. You're the only one I have in this world. Well apart from our future children. They need a father, as well as a mother. They need us. I am willing to give my life to protect them. I did that in the future and I will do it again if I have to. You are not alone. We are one. You, Morgan, Severa and me. We are one, a family. As long as we stick together, nothing bad will ever happen. Never"

"Cordelia…" He said.

In a close room to them someone else had bad dreams, as well. It was Morgan. She screamed and got up too.

"Morgan? Are you all right? Did you have bad dreams?"

"I had a terrible nightmare. I know this isn't the best time to tell you, but I love you very much sister"

"Uhm… Don't worry sis. You must have seen something terrible to say this. What did you see?"

"Well you can't imagine. I saw nothing. Don't worry. Just forget it. No don't forget what I said, only what I dreamt"

"Uhm… It's fine if you don't want to tell me. How much worse the day could become?"

"It will hurt your feelings"

"No it won't. Spill the beans Morgan."

"Well, a voice in my mind had told me that he would kill Frederick before his battle and the next day we found him in a comma. Now, I saw us chasing the masked man and then me"

"You? I am afraid I can't quite follow"

"Argh… I saw me killing you! And if the voice was right about Frederick he will be and now"

"Hahahahaha"

"What's so funny?

"You actually. You were never good with swords. I wouldn't worry about something that hasn't happened yet"

"You died in my arms, by my blade. You think this is a joke? Frederick might be dead by the time we're talking because of the masked man, he might manipulate my mind and you are laughing?"

"I am because you are exactly as dad. You think that your dreams will come true. It's in your hand. You and only you can decide your fate, no one else. Dad told me that when he saw himself killing Chrom. Much like you. Destiny can change if you believe hard enough, if there is destiny after all. Get back to sleep sister"

Morgan fell in her bed thinking. "She is right. We shape our fates. Maybe I am exaggerating things..."

* * *

_Next morning…_

* * *

"Good morning father!"

"Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to discuss with you. Do you have some time?"

"Well, seeing that I just woke up, yes I do"

Chrom interrupted them, unfortunately.

"David! We will now make our first stop at this island. We have arranged to gather our supplies from there. I had previously contacted them, so we're good. They are expecting us and with their help we can reach Valm with no more stops."

"Alright Chrom! I'll be ready in ten."

"You better be! You will negotiate with them," said and left.

"Don't worry I will. What a great morning… Morgan where is your mother?"

"On breakfast?"

"Okay. Now what did you want to discuss with me dear?"

"It was about a dream I had. I keep having bad dreams lately"

"Haha. Join the club miss. Judging through my experience they are nothing. Once all these are over they won't exist, but be careful. Once you know that something you saw in your dream is about to come true, do anything to change it. Anything. Bad things must never happen for any reason."

"Yes dad. I understand."

After the breakfast the ship finally reached the shore. There Chrom ordered a few units to join him; David, Lon'qu, Virion, Lucina and Yarne. The rest stayed on the ship.

"Okay, lads we'll walk for a few hours until we reach the village. From there we will inform them that we have arrived and that our ship is here in this harbor. I selected you because we need a balanced team for, you know, anything that might happen. Now let's go"

"Sir David! You look a bit pale. Are you alright sir?" Yarne asked him.

"I can't say that I am at my best, but I can keep going," he replied.

"Do you need anything from us to get you David?" Lucina asked.

"I am fine Lucina. Really. You shouldn't worry about me at all. Let's get the supplies and finish the job before sunset. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise? David are you fine?"

"I am fine! Let's get going. We're wasting so much time"

"I said that because I care about you. You... You didn't have to yell like that," Lucina's eyes got wet.

"Dave! Relax. Let's get going like you said. Okay?" Lon'qu told him.

"Yes. I am sorry everyone. I might not be fine after all. Please excuse me Lucina. I was so rough at you…" He gave her a hug. She smiled, without though anyone noticing it.

"So what news anyone? The road to the village is going to be long so we better figure a way to spend our time" Yarne said.

"Indeed. I will have the word first…" Virion said and they started walking towards the village.

After a couple of hours Virion's eye spotted something.

"What in the world is this?" He asked.

"I believe they are pirates. But what are they even doing here? We didn't see any ship at the harbor. What is going on?"

"No way! Father, everyone we should hide immediately!"

"What is it Lucina? What did you see?" Chrom asked.

"I saw somebody. It can't be!"

"Who did you see Lucina?" David asked as well.

"I saw someone with the mad-king's crown. It must have been Gangrel."

Not long enough from them…

"Sir they have arrived. Like the elder man said. Should we inform our lord?"

"I am your lord. Now leave." The messenger left. "Finally sir Chrom our fated reunion is happening at last!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm back with another refreshing chapter. I was away for a lot of time and I couldn't find much time to write this chapter. But now it's finally done. I had promised that things will be getting serious and they actually are. In the next one we will see what probably anyone can guess. I also got this chapter up late, because I rewrote some chapters. For the "old" fans (if there are any) I fused the Chapter 1 and 2 in the prologue and checked them for mistakes. But nothing in particular changed from the main story.

I also experimented with the Severa's long narration and with the in-story decisions. Tell me if you liked them!

I would like to thank you for your support so far. You can always show your appreciation through Follows/Reviews/Favorites. I really can't express how excited I become when I read reviews or see that there are people that appreciate what I am doing. It's what keeps me pursuing my dreams harder.

Until next time Cya! :D

* * *

_J.D. King_


	9. Chapter 8: The Forgotten Island (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: ****"****The Forgotten Island (Part 2)****"**

"_Noo! You can't let me die! You can't let me die! Why me?" he asked furiously._

"_You are the world's last hope. You only know the prophecy," the voice told him. _

"_Of course and I don't! You have told me the half of what it actually says. The hero's great descendant will eliminate the new force. Who is he? What do I have to do with it? What new force?"_

"_Prince of Plegia! Calm down immediately! The prophecy exists deep inside your mind. Remember it. "The royal blood will eliminate the evil with the help of the hero's great descendant. Together they will…" Remember it!"_

"_I can't… I have absolutely no memory of my past. I have no memory of my mother or of Validar as my father. I only know that I was a vessel serving for Grima's return. If _good_ inside me exists, it is because of Chrom, my family and my friends. And it is better this way. I don't want to know how evil I was before. I don't want to be _that_ prince. What am I even doing right now? I don't know you and I don't even know if I am dead or not." _

"_I understand your fears, prince. The truth is…"_

* * *

"I believe they are pirates. But what are they even doing here? We didn't see any ship at the harbor. What is going on?" Virion said in terror.

"No way! Father, everyone we should hide immediately!" But Lucina was even more scared.

"What is it Lucina? What did you see?" Chrom asked.

"I saw somebody. It can't be!"

"Who did you see Lucina?" David asked as well.

"I saw someone with the mad-king's crown, as you had described it in my fairytales. It must have been Gangrel." She said.

"That's impossible. Where did you see them? I must see that with my own eyes." The group was hiding behind the truck of a large tree. Green bushes that were at least a meter high surrounded it. They were down in the ground on their knees. Right in from of them there was the entrance to the village. The men were guarding

"Where is he? I can't see him." Lon'qu asked.

"He must have been gone. Virion how many pirates did you count?" Chrom asked.

"Ten here, in the entrance and five are guarding this small building. It seems it is the warehouse."

"Eeeeek! They spotted us! They are coming here! It's my fault everyone, I forgot how big my ears were." Yarne said with an apologizing look.

"Hiding is what you do best heh? Just prepare you Beaststone." Lon'qu told him, in a way that he was scolding him.

"Yes! I see them. There are ten men who look like Risen. Shepherds, stand by for battle!" Chrom shouted.

"Darn it!" Yarne thought. "Right when Virion was going to tell us more of his stories with Sully…"

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

* * *

_"So what news anyone? The road to the village is going to be long so we better figure a way to spend our time" Yarne said._

_"Indeed. I will have the word first" Virion said and they started walking towards the village._

"_Please sir Virion, tell us how you and lady Sully met. I've heard that it is a very exciting story." Lucina asked. _

"_Is it? Haha. I am surprised that you can't remember young lady. You were there when we met! You jumped from that blue portal, thus bringing monsters from it. I had just followed her west to Ylisstol at the forest close to Southtown, when that huge terrifying earthquake shook the ground. It was dark and creepy in the forest, but of course, thanks to my splendid and extraordinary techniques, I was hiding from her like a… Like a?"_

"_Like a Taguel!" Yarne said with a grin. "What? Why are you looking me like this? Hiding is what I do best. If I didn't know how to hide my species would have gone extinct by now."_

"_Yarne, as a friend of yours, I believe that you should overcome this fear. It doesn't make you any good if you are always afraid of death." David told him. _

"_Well, too bad I can't cheat death like you sir David." Yarne responded. _

"_I didn't ch-" he was interrupted. "That's enough." Chrom said and looked at Lucina. She understood her father's look and it was time for her to change the subject of their small talk._

"_Sir Virion! Please continue…" She said with a smile._

* * *

"They're coming. David! It your turn to shake off your rust with those Risen!" Chrom said to him.

"Risen? Didn't you get rid of them all?"

"Things sometimes don't go as planned. We await for your plan"

"You can say that again." David thought. He got up and saw his enemies.

"Yarne! Stay close to Lon'qu and attack first! Use your speed in your advantage to attack multiple times and Lon'qu use your incredible skill to take them out, as much as possible, but protect each others back."

"Virion! You stay here and target them with your bow. That "Blessed" Bow. Target anyone that is going to hurt us."

"Chrom! You and I will go together at the front. Let's show them what an unstoppable force we can become if we "Pair-up!"

"And Lucina! Stay here with Virion." He told her and then he and the rest marched onward for the fight.

"What? Hey, wait! What is this?" she was annoyed by David's decision and protested against it.

"David! On your mark!" Chrom shouted. "I am here Chrom. This feels so good!" "Haha! That's the spirit"

Yarne's Beastone started to reasonate and reacted with his body. In an instant moment, it started glowing. The vast amount of light, which was produced as a result to the stones resonation, blinded their enemies for a second. When it had fade Yarne was nowhere to be found. In his place there was a fearsome rabbit-like creature with dark brown fur extending from its head to his lower back. His belly was covered by light yellow hair and its piercing eyes were ruby red. Its right and left shoulder was covered by silver blue armor, which despite its weight was nothing for the Taguel to lift. The beast was so fast that it cut the air with its velocity. You could even hear a "Yooshh" as it run against its enemies. Its thin umber brown legs granted this enormous speed to it. In a blink of an eye Yarne attacked the Risen soldier with its front right leg, right to its neck. The Risen was unable to counter the hit due to the beast's fast movement. The cut to its neck produced an eggplant purple gas. The monster was down for good. From behind him he heard, with its exceptional hearing, a gravelly voice shouting:

"_I'll Make This Quick! Hi-Ah!" _

"_Chin!" _this sound came from his sword as he cut the flesh of the zombie. The creature fell down. Behind him there was another one ready to exploit his unawareness. It raised its lance…

"_Don't Mess With The Bunny's Friends! Aargh!"_

Yarne with another quick hit took the Risen down. "Quick! Move forward and cover my back!" Lon'qu ordered him.

"Whaat? I thought the fight was finished for me…"

"Come here!" Lon'qu said and darkly looked at him. The bunny followed his orders. Very close to them Chrom and David tried to finish the rest seven Risen.

"Back to back!" David told Chrom. Then the tactician and the great lord placed their back at each other, always knowing that the other covered them from behind. With an almost perfect synchronizing they managed both to avoid or defend against the hits from the creatures but to strike back and effectively. Chrom with his falchion and David with his silver sword. 6 down 4 to go.

"Incoming…" Virion said. With a fast movement he aimed by looking down from the shaft of the arrow and placing the point of his target, while expanding his bowstring with the arrow. His right bow arm shoulder remained stationary. He took a deep breath and allowed the bowstring to leave his fingers. The arrow travelled with great speed and hit the Risen warrior right in the spot Virion had aimed, the heart. 7 down 3 to go.

* * *

"_Shall I continue then?" Virion asked with his royal manner. _

"_Of course" Lucina replied. "I can't… wait"_

"_My, oh my. Not even Kjelle listened to me with so much anticipation. Anyway I noticed that she was after the prince himself and I reached the small fort they had taken shelter from the Risen. Nobody had seen them before. They were a new enemy and at the time hard to deal. But now we know that these soulless creatures only live for battling. They limit their thinking in the battle, while a human can broad their thought and figure something as bright as a _plan. _I approached her and_ _called for her:_

"_Hold on, milady!" I told her with my poetic accent. She was amazed by my beauty of course and was left speechless._

"_Muh?" she did._

"_Attraction is fleeting along the endless life. Don't leave me in this sweet dust. Let the other warriors fight, my bird, a beautiful creature like you should wage only love." For another time I caught her off guard. Astonished._

"_Who the hell are you?!" she responded with her dream voice. I wasn't reluctant to reveal her my identity at first but I gave it anyway: "I know you would be intrigued. I am the only one myth and legend, the one that defines the word archer, the one that can judge the outcome of a war I am the one and only Vi-"_

"_Sorry Ruffles… I got no time for this…" Amazed by my words she tried to tell the others as quick as possible. But I hadn't finished. _

"_Virion! My name is Virion! Wait, milady, don't leave! You forgot to introduce yourself to me!" _

"_Boring…" Lon'qu said. "Let's change subject"_

"_How's Gerome?" Chrom asked. _

"_He's fine. He regularly talks with the others now. So much that he was caught in a fight with Severa."_

"_What? What happened?" David curiously asked._

"_I believe she made fun out of his mask. But it's no big deal. They're adults after all. They can sort their differences out."_

"_Not again… I thought we were over these…" David thought._

"_Haha! Much like me and Nah!" Yarne said chuckling. _

"_Excuse me Taguel, would you tell us one more time with whom you fought?" Virion asked._

"_Nah"_

"_I asked politely and I await an answer."_

"_Nah"_

"_What is the matter with you Taguel?"_

"_I told you twice her name, Virion! Nah! N-a-h. Got it? Nowi's daughter."_

"_That's brave enough for you Yarne! You are afraid of getting extinct, but you are not when talking to women" Lon'qu said._

"_Nah's a bit more special. Although, she's a manakete, she can understand how I feel."_

"_I hear the bells ringing already!" David joked, causing everyone to laugh._

"_No, I wouldn't say that, sir David. We're just friends. Nothing more nothing less" he replied._

"_That's what everyone says at the start." Chrom told him._

"_Milord, I would never go with Nah. We're just friends, like I said"_

"_Ehhm… It's my turn to speak. Eh-hum… Father what does make the falchion so special? I always had this question stuck in my head lately."_

"_That's rather an easy question. If you remember the fang of Naga herself, before leaving this world, made the falchion. I remember my father telling me sometimes that it's not the weapon, but the wieldier. When the falchion finds you worthy of itself, its true power shall be revealed. The power of the moon and the sun."_

"_Have you revealed that power yet?" She asked. _

"_Not quite, but it got really powerful after the Awakening. Not every time is right you know. Sometimes it just didn't have to."_

" "_Seize the power of the sun and the moon. Seize "Aether" ". Wow, quite poetic don't you think?"_

"_Yes. Quite." Chrom said. _

"_Just a little and we're almost there." Virion murmured._

* * *

"Alright! I've hit the Risen. Now stay close Lucina. Lucina?" he quickly turned around to spot her. Despite his legendary eyesight he couldn't.

"Ok ok Calm down Virion. She must be here somewhere. Oh no… I hear more risen from behind us! Reinforcements! Chrom! David!" He left his position and ran at the battlefield. Yarne saw him and the Risen behind him, as did the rest."

"David! What now? I see 20-25 More of them!" Chrom told him. David had closed his eyes and held his red tome. Lon'qu then attacked the rest Risen. His attacks where like comets, falling with speed and wrecking everything in their path." 10 down 25 to go.

A bright red aura covered David. Huge amount of fire started to grow in front of him. The ground started cracking revealing fire beneath it. He opened his eyes and screamed "Bolganone!" Immediately, it formed a large sphere that targeted the Risen. This ferocious fireball headed towards the Risen.

Virion screamed: "Nooo! They have Lucina!" Instantly, David's aura faded, so did the fire, and Chrom left them, as he recklessly ran at the zombies. The falchion started glowing. When he reached them, to his surprise the monsters didn't fight back. He rapidly looked around to find his daughter with no luck. Suddenly the Risen where formatted in two groups and left enough space between them as if someone wanted to pass. And then he saw him. He saw the man that one-day hated most. That one-day desired to kill. And he had.

"That's impossible! Gangrel! You died in my arms. The falchion… I killed you!" Chrom said, unable to find other words to express his surprisement. The he witnessed another horrifying sight.

"Hahaha. You're the same princeling as I remember. I waited a long time for this moment. But I must wait a bit more. There are other things that matter like this small girl, for instance. What a lovely daughter. Ememryn would be proud of you."

"How dare you speak her name?" Chrom asked enraged. By the time he said that the rest of his men had caught up with his, only to be as amazed.

"Release Lucina! Immediately! Or you'll face the same fate as before! But I'll keep my promise this time!" The Risen held Lucina in their arms. She was unconscious unaware of what as going to happen, to her and her father.

"Muahaha. I'm enjoying this moment so gratefully. You still amuse me little prince. I'll answer you will blood. The blood of your precious girl that will pour after I slaughter her in front of you. Let's go gentlemen! We have a celebration to organize! Why did we attack the village in the first place?"

"Where do you think you're going? Come back here you coward! Gangreeeel!" Chrom shouted. His face had gotten red, his eyes narrowed and his lips were drawn, with his veins protruding. The army of the Risen blocked Chrom's entrance to the village.

"So you want to fight! We'll fight back then! Let's go everyone!" He said and sliced the Risen's throat. David kept thinking this was his entire fault. He had told her that, so she could be protected away from battle, but things went directly opposite. His outline was producing the red aura again. The grounded cracked and the fire beneath it was set free. It burned the monsters 'till death. On the other, the rest were sweating from their hot surroundings, but kept fighting. The fight didn't last for much. They finished at least 18 Risen and the other fled. Another great win for our grandmaster.

"Shepherds! Unite!" Chrom ordered. "We've now discovered that Gangrel is holding the village. We will not let him terrorizing it and any other, now or in the future. We must free the villagers and Lucina. David! If you excuse me I'll make the plan of our attack this time!"

"Sure! Go ahead Chrom!" David said.

"Alright! We need a distraction to keep the Risen busy. David, you will set up fire in a small building. Be careful, as we do not need the whole village to be burnt. Virion and Yarne, you will free the villagers. Use your extremely good eyesight and hearing to learn where Gangrel is keeping them. Lon'qu you will go with me. We'll put an end to Gangrel together, once and for all. And David. One last thing, find my daughter and bring her somewhere safe. I trust you for this. Okay everyone he will be expecting us to come. Let's don't disappoint him."

"Let's go Chrom! I couldn't have figured a better plan," David said while giving him a reassuring look.

"So that means there will be another fight?" Yarne said.

"Be a Taguel for once and stop your coward manners! We brought you here because we believe in your strength. You have to believe in it too! Now let's finish this and return to our ship. The sunset is close," David told him.

And so they did. There was no guard at the entrance of the village this time. As if it was already planned to be that way. Yarne and Virion, carefully not to be spotted this time, went to the east side, while Chrom and the others to the west one. Surprisingly enough, the village was not destroyed. Some buildings gave of the impression of being damaged, but that was it. Everything else was untouched.

"The villagers mustn't have tried to stop him it seems." David told Chrom.

"Or that they surrendered to him real quick." Lon'qu continued.

"If I was Gangrel were would I go?" David thought and hided behind a large barrel. "And Gangrel is such a huge diva. He would want the whole village to see his fight with Chrom." David thought loudly.

"The plaza!" Chrom said bug-eyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Virion and Yarne saw that a handful of Risen guarded a particular building. They took cover and Virion slowly moved his head to see what was going on.

"This must be it!" He said. "I see 10 of them guarding the perimeter. We can't do anything by our selves if their number is that high. Come on David… hurry."

* * *

_Behind that barrel…_

David! That is our time to split. Good luck my friend. I have faith in you."

"I won't fail you Chrom. Now, go! I believe the plaza is north from here." David then looked around him. He spotted a small warehouse and thought this would be perfect. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Elfire" he whispered and a small fiery line headed towards the wooden warehouse. Quickly it was caught in flames. The monsters started to gather around it trying to put out the fire. David's eyes remained closed. He could smell the ashes from the building and knew he had done good, as well as the amount of Risen that surrounded it. "Bolganone" he whispered and the ground down from the warehouse filled with small holes. The fire soon extended and trapped the Risen in it causing more and more trouble to their commander.

"They're here, milord. Shall we prepare the girl?"

"Let's head to the plaza. This would be the most excellent place for our battle."

"And what should I tell the Risen to do?"

"Let it as it is. I don't see how that's my problem. Bring all of them to gather at the plaza. How many are left?

"We arrived here with 50 units sir, but I am afraid our loses are critical. Only 20 or less left, milord."

"Proceed as planned. Bring her as well."

Chrom arrived at the plaza. It was a huge circular place with lean pavement, but made of rock. He looked around him only to see more Risen gather there.

"I believe they got us surrounded this time." Lon'qu said to his king.

"It's fine. We've handled more of them."

"I agree. I'll prepare my "Killing edge"," he said.

* * *

"Look! The Risen are leaving this place. We must act now!" Yarne said.

"I agree let's rescue them." Virion responded. The two rushed into the building. The door was locked, but nothing for the Taguel. He smashed it and they went inside.

* * *

David saw the villagers escaping with Virion's and Yarne's help. A feeling of joy and relief filled him. "Good job guys! The plan actually worked!" Soon his joy would turn into fear, as from where he was, he saw the Risen gathering at the plaza. He rushed to help.

"We meet again little princeling. I was sure that you would return for your daughter. I am not sure if she's ready to see her parent dying. I'm debating whom to kill first. Hahaha."

"The only one that will die in here is you Gangrel. Your Risen are not enough to stop me."

"How's that little prince? You're outnumbered and I hold your princess. I make the rules!" Lucina woke up. Two Risens held her arms and legs. They immobilized her.

"Father! David! What's going on?"

"Shut your mouth, princess. You're ruining the moment." Gangrel told her and squeezed her cheeks with his hands.

"One word and you'll bite the dust," he whispered to her. Then, he stood right in the center of the plaza.

"Lay down you weapons, or she'll be cut in pieces. And if you comply I'll let you keep her head. Bwa ha ha"

"That's it Gangrel! Your end has come!" The falchion started glowing. The sun was about to set and the moon about to appear.

Lucina saw her father and murmured. "Aether". She heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry. I got your back"

Chrom's silhouette was producing a red aura, much like David. The falchion shined bright-fully like the sun. Chrom released his blade's power on the beasts. With one swing of his sword multiple of them got cut I half. Suddenly, his blade got as dark as the moon. With its power the rest of the Risen were finally ashes. Gangrel was astonished by what he just had experienced. He turned back to check on Lucina only to find that she wasn't there and that her guards were ashes, as well.

"Think again Gangrel. What do say now?"

"I say that this is not over," the mad-king told the Ylisse's exalt. A large shadow covered the man and in a blink of an eye he vanished.

Lon'qu then pointed at David. He had found Virion, Yarne and the villagers. In his arms he held the king's daughter, with her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mission accomplished milord," he said with a beatific expression on his face. He let Lucina go to her father. Chrom held his daughter tight.

"Father!... Argh… You're squeezing me…"

"I am sorry I should have been more thoughtful. I let my emotions take control of me."

"No father. I left my position and was left open for attacks. If it weren't for David and you…"

"No. I did nothing. This win was your father's," David said.

"Humble as ever." Virion told him.

A villager came towards them. "We heard that you are looking for supplies, milord. This could be the least we could do to help you, as you saved our village. Please though tell your sorcerer to put out the fire on the warehouse."

"Yes. I forgot about that… Thank you for your precious help. You have our gratitude." David said with a giggle...

* * *

_A while later..._

* * *

"Knock. Knock."

"Who is it? Lucina asked.

"Open sis! Cynthia's here."

"Right. Wai-"

"It was open. I'm coming in" Cynthia opened the door and saw her sister sitting in her bed with pedals scattered at the floor of her room.

"I came to tell you that the dinner is ready… Are you doing what I think you are doing? Plucking daisies like our mother did when she wanted to see if she'll ever be with daddy! That means," she said with excitement.

"No no no! It means nothing! It means nothing!" she rushed to tell her sister.

"That means that you have more to pluck! Yeah! I always wanted to do that, but never found the reason to. May I join you?"

Lucina sighed from relief. "Yes Cynthia. You are always welcome. So... Are there any news, here in the ship?…"

* * *

"_I understand your fears, prince. The truth is…"_

"_The truth is?" David asked with curiosity. _

"_The truth is that you are not dead or alive, but in between. In a limbo. And that there is a new evil force coming. A man with high ambitions, only known to him. The prophecy is the only thing to stop him you should remember it and follow it. Your first mission is to find the descendant and then you'll proceed to the next, but harder, one._

"_What's the next mission?"_

"_One at a time… Now go! I'll contact you when necessary"_

"_But…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I got you! Nobody expected this chapter to arrive this early right? Well its on now and best than ever. I had a lot more to relate in this one, but it would have gone way too bigger than usual.

In the next one, we'll see more reactions from our heroes and we'll proceed deeper in our story. (as always .)

I feel the need to thank my latest reviewer. His words gave me the strength to move on and keep writing and inspired me for this chapter. There is nothing more rewarding than knowing that your hard work is paying off.

Until next time ;D

* * *

_J.D. King_


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 9: ****"****The Calm Before The Storm****"**

* * *

"_Sir! Sir! Are you all right?"_

"_Uhm… Where am I? Who are you?" David asked._

"_That's a question I should be asking you, sir! You had quite an entrance here in my garden," the young girl told him. He looked troubled. He didn't know where he was, or what he did before. He turned his head around to see the place he was. A large garden, filled with all different kinds of plants, colorful flowers and large trees. All he remembered was-_

"_Cordelia…" he murmured. _

"_How do you know my name, sir? Do you have a name yourself? Are you a sorcerer? Can you make fire appear?" the youngling asked him impatiently, in her on way that made him smile. He brushed her red hair with his hand. It looked damaged, as it was full of scars and had some signs of being burned in some spots. _

"_I am David. I don't know you personally, of course, but I knew a girl that had the exact same name as you. You look quite like her." Then he felt weird. "Oh man he thought… Is this what I think it is?" "Young lady, do you have friends?" he asked her. His question made the beautiful and pure face of the young girl look different. Her gorgeous smile and look was replaced with a depressed expression._

"No… I don't. The kids tease me about my looks or because my teacher always praises me about my skills with a lance. But I will show them, when I become a Pegasus knight." David's face got dark. "This can't be. Am I like Lucina? No… no…"

"_How did I get here, Cordelia?" He asked her calmly. _

"_You fell from the sky, sir David. I witnessed something I will never forget," the girl told him with excitement. "Yikes… never forget…" His face then lit up. "Eureka!" He thought._

"Who is Ylisse's exalt, Cordelia?" He asked. If she responded Chrom he would sigh from relief.

"_The exalt? That's an easy question. Emmeryn's younger brother Chrom," she said. David closed his eyes and sighed from relief. _

"_Is your name the only thing you remember, sir?" _

"_No. Of course, not. Have you heard about the legendary tactician of Ylisse?" _

"_You mean grandmaster David? Everybody knows him. I wish I could meet him one day. People here say that he's a legend. He killed the dragon that could have brought us doom. He's so dreamy. But the best thing about him was that he sacrificed himself for his family and friends. That takes guts. I want to be just like him," she told him with passion. David's eyes got wet. Yes. He finally remembered the battle, Grima, Cordelia, Chrom, everyone, even the voice._

"_Are you alright sir? Did I say something wrong?" _

"_No, you didn't. Sometimes I feel like I'm not myself anymore. Like I don't know who I am. Have you felt that way?"_

"_Nope…"_

"_It's fine. I wish I knew…" _

"_Don't worry, sir! The wellspring might know," she said cheerfully. _

"_The wellspring?"_

"_Yes. It is said that one who visits it will witness the truth of himself. I've never been there actually. But that's just a legend. My parents told this before they leave."_

"_And where are they now?"_

"_I am waiting them to return. They left to join the forces of king Chrom in order to battle the dragon. They went to Plegia I think. They will come back. It takes time to go from Plegia back to Valm." David's face darkened. Grima was resurrected in Plegia. Almost every citizen of Ylisse's westerly kingdom got killed. He knew because he was there when it happened."_

"Are your parents "late" Cordelia?" He asked. The young girl lowered her head and tightened her hands.

"_They will return… I know it," she said before her white face got full of tears, which run down her cheeks. She wept for her parents and fell at David's arms._

* * *

"_Chrom… Chrom… Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do…"_

"No! What are you doing? Nooo!"

"_I will show the world that war brings nothing more than sadness and pain. Maybe a selfless act will change that…"_

"No! You can't! EMM!"

"Emm!" Chrom shouted. With his quick move his bed shook and with his loud voice his wife had awoken. It was dead midnight, as you could see from the window outside. The sky was clear and a smooth air helped the ship to reach its destination faster. From the latest reports they would arrive at Valm in a day or two.

"Chrom? What is it? Are you all right?" She asked him. Chrom never had nightmares. And if he did, he kept them to himself.

"Damn you Dave…" He whispered.

"Chrom!" Sumia yelled (at him).

"Everything is ok and under control. Get back to sleep, honey." He said with a reassuring tone.

"Why do I always worry, when you say that?" She said, curiously.

"Ok. Ok. I saw Emmeryn's death again. There you have it! Are you fine now?"

"Honey, how often do you see them?"

"It's the third… consecutive day. I'm pretty sure it's David's fault. He told me he had trouble sleeping and that might have affected my sleep. My mind is thinking that I should have nightmares too," he told her.

"Have you spoken to David about this? Do you believe they mean something?"

"No, I haven't. He has some problems of his own, so I don't want him to have another one and I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Yes!"

"What is it?" Sumia asked. Her husband's face lighted the dark room.

"It must have been my meeting with Gangrel. When I saw him all of the emotions I felt back then… It was like I felt them again. He reminded me of my sister, about her unfair sacrifice,"

"Don't worry my king. I'm pretty sure that she is happily watching you from the skies above and protecting you and Lissa. She must be proud of you two."

"I know I'm not my sister and I will never be. But I will try to make her proud. As much proud as I can."

"Then let's sleep my love. Together this time. Ok?"

"Yes my queen," he said to her and giggled. He got back at his bed, lied down and spread his arms. He hugged his wife, kissed her in her cheek and wished her good night. She slept, as well, in his arms, with a huge happy smile on her face.

_Not far away from there, in David's room…_

He was shaking in his sleep. He woke up. He turned his head around and he saw outside of the window the calm sea and the moon's reflection. He heard her breathing softly and watched her smile while she was asleep. He obviously had another nightmare, a common thing for the Shepherds as it seemed. Was it a nightmare though? Maybe not, but he couldn't see it the other way. He hugged his wife, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day, after the breakfast, David got up and was ready to leave. It was an ordinary day for the ship. At least a week had passed since their stop at the island. David's normal day schedule would be, waking up, eating, studying in his room, eating, studying in his room, eating and sleep. This time it was different. He decided to not head in his room, but to pay someone a visit. He walked around the ship, until he reached a door. He knocked and got in.

"Dave! What a wonderful and unexpected surprise!"

"I didn't see you at breakfast, Lucina. You haven't been since…"

"Gangrel. I know. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I needed some time with myself," she told him.

"Did he hurt you?" David's expression looked serious.

"Yes. He threatened me that he would cut my flesh with his sword and then let my butchered body become a tasty snack for his risen," she responded and fell at his arms. She was holding him tight. David responded with a hug.

"Easy now. Everything is fine. After that day, I became a shadow of my self too. I close inside my room, thinking about strategies that won't get you kidnapped."

"You aren't a shadow. You are a brilliant person and a hero."

"I am not a hero. Anyone could do what I did," he replied.

"No. Not anyone. You know I cry with the thought that I could have killed you, back in the day, before the final fall of Grima. But you remained calm. Accepted your fate. That moment changed my life forever. You were willingly giving your life to me, in order for my father to be safe and the world, of course."

"That was…"

"Amazing. I never expected you to be that good person. And then, you killed the beast that could doom humanity, and then you disappeared from my life and then you appeared again and saved me from a ghost. How do you keep doing that?"

"Uhmm… doing what?"

"Becoming my hero."

"You are talking like Cynthia now," David said in order to get rid of the awkwardness. His comment made her laugh.

"Lucina, I came here because I wanted to ask you something that troubled me back then and remained in my head since."

"Please have the kindness and tell me," She replied calmy

"How did I die in your future?" He asked curiously.

"That. Ehmm… What has Severa and Morgan told you?"

"Nothing, to be honest. Why?"

"Because you just disappeared. When I was younger, father and you had some information about Validar's secret plans and hideout. Your wife was at the castle taking care of Severa and Morgan. They were twins and good friends of mine."

"Twins?" "Yes. Twins. That day you said goodbye to them, kissed them in their cheek and your wife in the lips and left. Never to come back. It was the worst moment of my life. I can't forget it. I will never will. Lady Cordelia tried to find you, but failed. Her corpse was buried where we buried father and you."

"Me? Chrom? You found our bodies?"

"No, we didn't. The coffins were empty. Unfortunately, I remember Severa spending entire days there and Morgan passing her time with your older belongings. The only ones that were left were mother, Cynthia, Morgan, Severa and I. Mother spend her time raising us with the remaining strength that was left in her. Soon enough, the worst thing possible happened; the dark lord was resurrected. His sight killed thousands, including the queen. His breathe millions. Risen filled the land and the Ylissian, Feroxian, Valmesian, even Plegian and from other kingdoms army joined forces. Those fools. Nothing could stop him. Under those circumstances we grew older. War was something ordinary for us. Severa grew distant and repelled others with her attitude. She's completely different now and you already know why. Then, with every bit of strength that we had, we battled, every day, every hour. We didn't have even the slightiest chance of living a normal life, like now. Luckily enough, after Naga sent us here, we erased that future once and for all." David saw her face. It was full of tears.

"I am sorry, Lucina. I didn't mean to make you sad." He said and hugged her again, tightly in his arms. She was crying. Right then, someone opened the door.

"Lucina! David! What are you doing?" Sumia asked with surprise. David thought, "This is so great! What excuse will I find now?"

"It's my fault Sumia. I brought her back memories of the future and that got her crying." Sumia seemed to calm down.

"Ok. I appreciate your honesty. I came here, because Lucina skipped breakfast and I got worried. Sorry to interrupt you, I will leave you alone."

"You don't have to. My conversation with Lucina finished. Everything is fine and I got work to do as well."

"Yes. I know. Lock inside your room and figure strategies. Is that what you really do?" Sumia asked with suspicion. David smiled.

"Am I doing something else? If yes, then tell me because I need to know!" He responded sarcastically. Sumia and her daughter giggled. David left the room and now mother and daughter were left alone.

"Lucina, I believe there is something we need to discuss about."

* * *

David had left the room and wandered around, until he heard noise. It was coming from the deck of the ship. He rushed to see what was happening. To his surprise he saw Chrom and some others from the Shepherds.

"What's going on?" He asked him.

"Dave! Right on time. Apparently, the sail was cut. It should have been birds, I believe. Either way, the clouds are getting darker and darker and I believe that we should rush to mend it. We've thought of a plan, but your opinion is always valued," he told him.

"Uhm… I don't know actually. Just get a man with high stamina and strength that could easily reach it or make someone go there by flying," he responded.

"That was exactly what Morgan had suggested. So we picked "Yarnah"," he said giggling.

"Picked who? Oh! Yarnah! Yarne plus Nah! Ok I got it. I believe they would make a great duo those two, Yarne has strength and agility and Nah has wings. Good job!"

"Uh-hum… It's too bad they don't get along each other much…" he responded.

"But didn't he said in the island that they were friends?" David asked surprised.

"Well… Dave, as you already know, relationships can as easily be torn apart as be made from nothing," Chrom told him.

"Too bad… He was excited to talk about her to us," David said straight faced.

"So, do you want to lend them a hand?" Chrom asked him.

"I can lend them a needle and a thread, if you'd like."

"Just go there, Dave. What's the worst thing that could happen? I am happy that you got out of your room. It was about time and I got worried because I don't see you much after you know… the island. It wasn't that much of a bad experience. Right?" David knew that Chrom was hiding something. The island was a fearful experience for everyone. It was another battle, but with a more dangerous enemy, Gangrel. This guy could always find a way to make them mad or furious and of course, above all, Chrom. He couldn't be ok with that. Gangrel tried to murder his own daughter, his allies. It was his falchion that gave him the win with the power of the Aether.

"That is something that we will discuss some other time. I'll see what I can do," he responded. David then headed towards the rest of his team. There, he saw a young woman, short in comparison to him, with gorgeous currant red hair and scarlet rose red eyes. She wore a white dress up to her neck and a red cape. Last but not least, she wore brown gloves and long red boots. Next to her he saw a hairy beast, Yarne. He had his armor on and was examining the mast's condition. Kjelle, Laurent, Owain and Morgan were there.

"Father! You came!" Morgan told him.

"Hey! Good morning everyone! It's good to see that you are all right. What do we have here? Why there are noises?"

"Good morning to you too, sir David. We apologize for the noises sir. I believe that my father told you about his infamous meeting with mother right?"

"Hehe. I was present, when it happened, so I knew the story, the younger members of the Shepherds, though, not. I found hilarious his way of narrating it," David said.

"It's nothing. The fabric of the sail couldn't withstood the force of the incoming birds and got torn apart. It is nothing, really. We can fix this," Laurent replied.

"Birds… Morgan do you have a minute?" David asked his daughter.

"Ehm… Of course father, what is it?" The young woman told him, directing toward her father.

"Morgan… What is this? You ripped the sail apart just to drag me out of my room, so I could "help" you? You underestimate my intelligence young lady,"

"Where did you figure that out?" Morgan asked.

"The sail was ripped apart. Only a huge claw could do this and judging by the presence of a taguel and a dragon here that would be an easy job," David said calmly. "I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. Ok?"

"Only mother sees you and only at night. You lock in you room and you don't come out. How do you expect us to contact you?"

"Ok. No more locking in the room. Is that ok with you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, indeed father," his daughter said and gave him a hug. "I apologize for this, but we still need to mend it…"

"Haha. Yes, this… Ok. I feel I should compensate for my actions. Oh! If you wanted to make it believable, a hole would be fine. Just make it look like actual birds got through it." The rest of the team saw what was going on.

"He figured it out? Haha! I won! Bring me the gold everyone. 1 golden coin from each of you. Easiest money I ever made."

"Oh, please. If you had cut the sail like we told you, we wouldn't have lost the bet, Yarne," Nah admonished him.

"Bet is bet," Kjelle said and gave him a golden coin.

"I was sure that in his condition he wouldn't be able to figured it out. Too bad, I miscalculated some things. Here you go," Laurent said and gave him the coin.

"I agree with Kjelle, there you have it," Owain told him.

"You haven't battled alongside him. He's a mastermind. Possibly the smartest person I've seen." Yarne said in a passionate way.

"Just take the freaking coin." Nah told him in a furious way.

"Easy there manakete. Calm down. It was just a silly bet."

"Yes, but it is I that has to keep up with you, bragging all the time," she replied.

"Oh-oh… Here it goes again…" Owain said. Kjelle and Laurent discreetly nodded.

"We taguels are proud of ourselves. We were fighters. That is who I am dragon,"

"Why does it have to be a difference for dragons and bunnies? You can't compare us to you!"

"What do you mean? I am the last of my entire species and I am proud of my self to be part of this. I get afraid some times, but you could never know how I feel! Nobody will ever will! Just say that you think that I am a coward! Say it but consider yourself in my position. Being the only one in the world," he was telling her, frowned, until David interrupted him.

"Yarne! That's enough. You told me you were friends. Stupid reasons like these, is why people are having wars. We are a team. No more fighting."

"Please expect our sincere apologizes, sir David," Nah told him.

"Enough with the "sir". I understand your respect, but that's it. Please. Just David, or Dave."

"Yes si-… I mean David!" And so, the team managed to repair the sail. They cooperated and made David proud. Chrom who was looking from the outside was happy for his friend; maybe it was time for him to tell him the truth about him.

* * *

Severa as well was happily seeing them working together. She then headed back at the ship and knocked on her mother's door. She eagerly opened and let her get in.

"Mother, there is something I need to ask you. How did you and father… you know… become a couple? You were obsessed with Chrom but you forgot your passion for another one? It just seems weird to me," she told her.

"Haha… Good question Severa. My flirt with Chrom was never meant to happen. Your father on the other was the only one that could bring the smile I lost, because of that, back. He made me feel special. He-" before she could finish her words, the door opened. She and Severa witnessed something remarkable. David had gotten in with a broad smile, singing. He took his wife's hand and they danced.

"My apologizes lady Cordelia, forgot to ask you: will you dance with this poor tactician?"

"Well if he's poor, I don't see why not," she said. Much to their daughter's surprise they were dancing. Out of nowhere. She stared them and grinned. David held his wife's hand with his one hand and with the other her waist. They rhythmically danced following the music that came from their lips.

"_Once upon a time…"_ David sang. _"…There was a man that searched the sky. He searched for love, but he knew…"_ he continued.

_"…That what he searched lied in you…"_ She continued. Severa then thought, "I know this song. They used to sing that back in my time… How did this song become their favorite?"

"… _He searched for years despite his tears…"_ David said. _"…He searched for love, for the white dove…"_ Cordelia continued.

"…_Just like your skin, so white and clean. Have no fears, I'll wipe your tears…" _he sang.

"… _And there is you, appeared out of the blue…"_ Cordelia belted out.

"…_You gave me the love, you gave me life…" _David got on his knees. _"…Cordelia, will you be my wife?"_ There the song stopped. He got up again. His wife gave him a quick kiss.

"That was a wonderful surprise, honey. What happened?"

"I figured out some things. Severa! How are you sweetie?" David asked her calmly.

"What was that song, dad?"

"Hehe. It was the one I wrote for your mother. I know it's not perfect, but I tried my best," he said. "I believe it worked…" He whispered her and winked at her. She laughed.

"It's great to have you back daddy," she told him.

"I know. Please forgive me for my behavior after the island. It was a shock for everyone." Someone knocked the door.

"Dave! Do you have a moment?" Chrom asked.

"Sure Chrom. Give me a minute. Please continue your chat. I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said and left. Cordelia was staring at him warmly.

"That is why I love your father. Because he showed he loved me. He showed me compassion and careness. He let me inside his heart. Nobody else did that. Chrom… Chrom was just the pretty prince. Which girl hasn't dreamed of marrying someone who bear the royal blood?"

"Yes I understand," she replied.

Not far away from the room…

"Dave I am sorry for this. I believe it's time for you to learn the truth," Chrom told his friend.

"What? You've been hiding me something? That's why you were acting strangely for the last 3 days?"

"Yes. The point is that I have nightmares as well. I dream about Emmeryn. I dream about her death again. It's killing me."

"Hey, there is no point in blaming yourself about that. 4 years have passed. It's time to let it go."

"How can I let it go after _he's_ alive? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But killing him again won't solve your problems. That's not what she would want."

"I killed him once and I would do that again, if I have to. The first time… he didn't leave us with any other option. Now… He looks like he is more powerful. He can teleport, for crying out loud."

"Yes he can. And maybe there is no sign of him that he could change. You're right. He's a threat. I am sure we'll see him soon."

"I agree. Thanks for understanding. Oh! Prepare your things cause tomorrow we are expecting to reach Valm. Say'ri will be expecting us. Also, inform and the others."

* * *

"_Hey don't worry. What if I told you that I am David? Would that cheer you up?" He said and wiped her tears. _

"_But you died. How is that possible?"_

"_Do you know the path to the wellspring of truth? Can you show it to me?"_

"_Yes. It's not far..."_

"_Great. I'll explain you in the way."_

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):** Hello everyone! Chapter 9! Wow. We've come really far! In fact, we've come really close to the Arc 1's finale. Yup. Next time it will be the Arc 1's final chapter, so Chapter 9 is indeed the calm before the real storm! Prepare for the epic-action-packed 2-part chapter! It's time for Priam to show himself. And what about that wellspring? I wonder what it will show… Stay tuned!

About my second series, don't worry it won't hurt my writing schedule! I just wanted to try something new! It's a necessity for me, because I want to step up my level of writing, which means experience makes perfect. And it's something I should do to deliver to you quality chapters.

So if you like what you read P-l-e-a-s-e! review. I adore reading our reviews (when there are any). Also, if you want to send me a fan mail, you can always pm me :)

No Copyright intended. Please don't mind any grammatical errors.

Until Next Time, Cya! ;D

* * *

_J.D. King  
_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:****_ Wait! before you skip it! This is important, as it says. Still here? Great! I have something to ask you, apart from reviewing and such. _Would you prefer:_ a) a 3.500-4.500 chapter each 10-12 days or b) a 1.500-2.000 chapter each 2-3 days, but directly connecting to the previous one (consider it like my older chapters, but divided in smaller parts)_**

PLEASE Tell me :) Thank you. 


	11. Chapter 10: Battle of the Giants

**Chapter 10: "Battle of the Giants (Part1)"**

* * *

"_What's my second mission?"_

"_One at a time… Now go! I'll contact you when necessary."_

"_But, now that I return to my world what should I do?"_

"You must clear your mind and learn the truth. That's why you should go to the wellspring, it will help you by showing what your true self is."

"_What should I expect to see?"_

"_What you really are, what you fear and what you love. These will help you reach the deepest part of your soul. It will mark the first step of finding the prophecy, our only weapon against the darkness. Beware though, you might not like what you will see,"_

"_Will I ever return here? If not, tell me at least who you are!" David replied._

"_Go, prince of Plegia, I will contact you soon,"_

"_Tell me! Please,"_

"_You will know someday…" The voice told him and suddenly the darkness around him started to dissolve and brighten. The upcoming light hit David, from every direction, causing him to close his eyes. Then, a huge burst of wind went past him. David tried to protect himself but he couldn't keep up and knew that it would blow him away eventually. He brought to his mind his friends, his two beloved daughters and of course the woman he loved, above everything. He whispered her name for one more time and let himself be carried away by the wind. _

"_Sir! Sir! Are you all right?"_

_[. . .] _[1]

"_Do you know the path to the wellspring of truth? Can you show it to me?"_

"_Yes it's not far…"_

"Great! I'll explain you in the way," he told the young girl. David reached his hand and stroke her beautiful red hair. She stopped crying and grabbed his hand.

"We will first head this way," she said, and all of a sudden, started running, while she was holding his hand tight. David smiled.

"_You know you remind me of someone,"_

"Really? Who?"

"_A great friend of mine. Her name is Cordelia and you quite look like her too!"_

"Hahaha… Of course and I know your wife sir David! You are the second most known couple of Ylisse, only behind king Chrom and queen Sumia,"

"_Yes. I forgot that I was that famous…" He said, blushing._

"Wait! How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" She asked him. David then signed her to stop walking. He fell at his knees and touched the girl's shoulders with his warm hands.

"Look inside my eyes. Do you believe that I am lying to you?" He told her. Cordelia lost herself staring at his eyes.

"_No. I don't. But, again, you died…"_

"_As you see I didn't. You might be the only person that knows this. It will be our little secret right?" The young girls face beamed. _

"_Wow… Of course," she said cheerful._

"_Now, how can we go to the wellspring?"_

* * *

"Hmm… Make your move Vaike."

"You know it's darn hard to think with you piling up the pressure," he said.

"I thought I was nothing for the good ol' Teach."

"Well I don't know what you did that year, but you're definitely stronger," Vaike told him.

"Or you got weaker?"

"That's it! I'm going all in!" Vaike said and rushed at his opponent with his wooden axe.

"Wow, Vaike believes he can defeat dad, again," Morgan said.

"Yes. It's like the stories he used to tell us when we were younger. That's pretty much how those epic battles happened," Severa responded.

"Exactly! So what did I miss?" Morgan asked her.

"Vaike's arrogance that will define the outcome of their battle," Lucina responded.

"Lucina! I surely didn't expect you to come here and watch!" Morgan said to the princess. A valid statement. Lucina didn't get out of her room very often, much like David, but after their small conversation things changed. And there she was, standing with her friends watching two men training on the deck of their ship. Other people had, of course, been there to admire their skills. David was the favorite, but Vaike was a decent warrior and great friend of him. He preferred not to wear breastplate, because he said it limited his movement and in its place he would equip himself with a gardbrace in his left arm. His small strategy didn't work out that well this time. The crowd cheered for both of them, as their fight continued.

"Enough with the back talk! Hi-ah!" Vaike said and attacked David with his wooden axe. David knew that, although the axes were strong, they didn't have a high percentage of hitting the opponent, because of their weight and because they slowed down the wielder. He took advantage of that and blocked the hit with his wooden sword. Vaike was sure that this was his chance. David's sword and Vaike's axe had "locked". It was a matter of which weapon would break first. The warrior's muscles were larger than the tactician's and that gave him the advantage. With enough force David wouldn't keep up and wield. So that was Vaike's strategy. Brutal force. He kept pushing David harder, causing him to slowly get down on his one leg, in order to defend.

"Ouch! Vaike's got dad where he wants him," Severa said nervously.

"And that's the end of the fight. At least, Vaike tried," Lucina said.

"What do you have on your mind?" Morgan asked her.

"You'll see soon, if David does what I think he will."

"Vaike's plan is to push me and destroy my sword with his power. What if I turned his biggest skill against him?" He thought. Instantly, he pulled back and jumped away. Vaike couldn't retain his balance and fell on the ground causing the crowd to cheer for Dave. He got up fast enough and pointed his sword at Vaike's neck.

"Checkmate?" He said and gave lent him a hand in order to pull himself together.

"Like the old times. I was closer at the ceremony!" He told him.

"No doubt about it," he responded. "Thanks for the great fight! I always push myself to my limits, when we're battling," he said, wiping his sweat.

"Sure. Me too," he responded got his axe and said: "Please everyone, one for our grandmaster!" The rest of the Shepherds started applauding and cheering, not only David, but Vaike as well. Chrom appeared before them.

"Good job guys! These fights are enough to keep us sharp for the battlefield. Have you packed your things? We will arrive in an hour maybe," he told them.

"That's great! I was getting bored here on the ship!" Vaike said to Chrom.

"You just focus on not falling in the ground again," Chrom said and left to tell the others.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Wait!" Vaike went after Chrom. David started to head at his cabin to ensure that he packed his things right. He hadn't been in Valm for 2 years, or at least that was what he thought. While he was heading there, his friends and teammates congratulated him. He went there and opened his door.

"How are you, honey? You didn't hurt yourself, right?" Cordelia asked him. "I have prepared our stuff. We won't leaving anything behind, so how did you go?"

"As usual. This time he wasn't that much of a challenge," he responded.

"So you want a _true_ challenge?" She asked again.

"Haha! That is a bit unfair, if you think that lances have the advantage over swords," he told her.

"That is a bit unfair if you think that swords have the advantage over axes," she said to him. He giggled.

"You're right… But I could have used my magic anyway, fair or not," David said.

"Don't make me laugh, even that are not enough for you to win against me.

"I don't know how you do it, but yes, they aren't. Which is your secret?" He asked her. David got close to her and wrapped his hand around her. She gave him a quick kiss.

"This is," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Hello pretty faces! That was a fine fight, wasn't it?" Inigo asked them. He fancied a talk with Lucina and Cordelia's and David's daughters. He wasn't alone, as Owain was standing next to him. Inigo was as chatty as always, but Owain, on the other, wasn't. Then, to the surprise of everyone he broke his silence and whispered: "My sword hand twitches!" Then with a normal voice: "That was an incredible fight! Like me and Inigo,"

"Who wins in that fight?" Severa asked.

"Who? Of course my sword hand…"

"I think not! I'm not the one here that names his so predictable moves," Inigo told him in a furious way.

"And I'm not the one that girls keep turning me down, you know!"

"Look who's talking? The one with the move "Eternal Chastity", why don't you practice that move too?"

"Of course and I will, because I have the finest teacher right in front of me!"

"Why you little-!" Inigo said and tried to grab Owain. He unsheathed his sword and shouted: "So that's what you want? Come on chunk. Have at me! My "Marth's strike" will wipe the floor with you!"

"Guys this is enough! Just stop this immediately. You're friends. We all are. Now stop acting like small children," Morgan scolded them.

"It was a darn stupid question of mine! I didn't mean to make you two fight each other!" Severa yelled.

"We should all calm down. You two are good friends. Come on, now. Give each other a nice handshake," Lucina told them.

"Not after he apologizes, first," Inigo responded.

"I'll head to my room to check if I packed my stuff right. See you all later," Owain murmured and left them. To the surprise of none, so did Inigo.

* * *

The Shepherds disembarked from the ship and were expected by Say'ri's deputation. It was consisted by three tall men, wearing their white yukatas with black stripes. They had their dark boots and light amour in their knees, elbows and shoulders. They were standing still without making a single move.

"Sir Chrom," one of them said. Chrom appeared before them.

"You must be the ones Say'ri sent for us. Would you please take us to her?" He asked.

"Yes. Follow us," the second one said. He showed the way with his left arm. Then, the third one took a golden whistle from his pocket and blew it. Its pure sound echoed in the Shepherds' ears. It was so pure and calm. Suddenly, three horse-drawn-carriages appeared. They were large enough to carry all the Shepherds plus their luggage. Every member of the team would carry some clothes and spare equipment. They got on them and left. They were been guided from the dock to where Say'ri was. During their trip they would enjoy their sightseeing. They went through valleys, forests and random towns of Valm. When they would do the last, citizens would recognize the heroes' identities, mostly from the mark of Ylisse, and cheered for them and young children would try to get on the carriage just to get a glimpse of their idols, the people that set them free from an unfair ruler and protected them from the complete destruction, Grima. After several hours and some occasional breaks for the horses to rest, they finally reached a village close to Chon'sin, their destination. It was dark, so they didn't want to risk anything with their trip, by travelling during dead midnight. So Chrom's decision was to stay there for the night and continue at the dawn. The villagers were eager to provide them small rooms to stay at the village's guesthouse, a bit outside from the downtown, they didn't got visited by the Yisse's exalt very often, after all. And like Brady thought: "We've solved pour problems for the night." And in fact they had. The only thing for them left was dinner. Almost every member was starving, due to the long hour trip from the dock to the village. The villagers were keen to provide them with enough food to fill their empty stomachs and so they prepared it at the guesthouse's largest room. The most traditional and larger local events were held there. The Shepherds, after relaxing on their room, took a seat on the, newly made, dinning room. The tables were at least 20m long and the buffet was consisted by raw fish, rice mostly, fresh vegetables, fruit, water and some of the village's finest tea. Next to Chrom sat his wife and two daughters, then David with his family and then the rest. Everybody enjoyed themselves, laughed, had fun for maybe their last time. After they had finished the dinner, one of Say'ri's representative got up and headed towards Chrom. He lowered his head and whispered to his ear: "She is here and waits for you, milord." Chrom was surprised by the news and told him to invite her to join them. He then responded: "She doesn't wish to speak to everyone. Only you and your tactician at your room." Chrom then nodded and told him to get back at his seat and continue his meal. He thanked him and did as was said. Chrom then told his family that he would return in a moment and then tilted his head to see David. He saw him laughing and talking to his family. Chrom smiled, as he rarely saw himself act in such way and a joyful aura flooded his spirit. Eventually, David saw Chrom's signals, got up and apologized for leaving. The two of them left the room and headed right at Chrom's.

"So she's here?" David told him, surprised.

"Yes and her representative told me that she only wishes to speak to us. This might be important," he responded.

"Meh… How important can it be?" David couldn't know how. The two friends finally reached the room, after following the stairs and walking down those long corridors. Chrom opened the door with his key and pushed it. David got in first with Chrom following him.

"Finally, after a whole year. Sir Chrom and David." They saw her. It was the Say'ri they knew and loved. She rushed to hug her old and beloved friends who the persons that made her dreams come true. It was a touching reunion.

"If it isn't Say'ri Chon'sin's queen. You haven't changed at all," Chrom told her.

"We expected to see you at your homeland. Is everything ok?" David asked curiously.

"David…" She said. Her eyes got wet. She couldn't control her emotions and started crying. David, immediately, gave her a hug.

"I know. I know. Don't worry, everything's fine," he told her in order to calm her disturbed spirit.

"How? Grima took you down with him. When Chrom told me, I thought he was lying,"

"I know, it's indeed a miracle. When he died, I was transferred in a dark place, from which I have no clear memory. The only thing I remember is walking up by Morgan a year later. But almost every night, I see in my sleep what I did in that year. Fragments of my memory come to ruin it. Everything is blurry. But that's enough talk about me. Congratulations on restoring peace at Valm." David wasn't keen talking about that subject. The feeling that he didn't know what he had done and that there was no possible way to find out was killing him. But the worst feeling of them all was that he felt powerless, unable to do anything about it.

"Oh, David," she stopped crying and smiled. "Thank you. Chrom, of course helped me in his own ways, providing me some of the finest diplomats,"

"No. Ylisse owes a great debt to the brave citizens of Chon'sin for giving their lives against Walhart and Risen," Chrom said.

"Thank you Chrom. That is why I have the piece of information you need. Priam's village location. The legendary village probably is a place that new and new men are seem to going,"

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I mean that hordes of men visit the village never to come back. That is why it was hidden until now. I sent spies right, after I got your letter, who searched every possible village and asked every villager or Valmese they could find. It was last week that they came and told me that the number one village is this one. It is said to hold the "garden of the giants", a place where only giants fight and survive. That was why I ordered my men to stop here and not continue to Chon'sin. The village is not over half day long from here. Lastly, it should be mentioned that nobody has ever heard or seen any of Priam. The only thing they know is how powerful he is. He may even be a descendant of the radiant hero Ike," she said.

"That's why we need him for our cause. Masked man must be stopped," Chrom said.

"But what would he want? Where does he draw his strength?" Say'ri asked.

I honestly do not know, but so far we should convince Priam to join forces with us. If he is as powerful as the people say then we will have made a step closer in winning the masked man," Chrom told her.

"And where did you meet this guy?"

"He completely appeared out of the blue, just when David returned to us and I believe that this isn't a coincidence. He hurt Frederick, trapping his mind and even troubled Morgan in her sleep. Who knows what he can do, or where he can be stopped. That's why we will put an end to this once and for all," Chrom said and hit his fist on the table next to him.

"But we will do all these tomorrow. It's already too late. And the rest are waiting us. Say'ri it was truly good to see you again. Will you stay for the night?" David asked.

"Maybe. Now enjoy your stay here, ok?"

"Say'ri. I have a last question to ask you," David said. "Did your spies uncover anything about Yen'fay? I heard that he was alive somewhere. That's why you are really here isn't it?" He continued. Say'ri smiled.

"Fie! I am here to reunite with my friends. Yen'fay is… Gah… you know. I don't understand how you are alive, but he died in front of my own eyes and I buried him with my own hands. All those rumors are not true. Have a good night you two. It was great to see you," she told them. They left and so did she. After the dinner was over everyone was heading towards their rooms for the night, all except two.

* * *

"So Morgan… Are you in for an adventure? Are you in for our names to be written to legends?"

"By one walk at night? Sure, let's just not get back too late," she told him. Owain took her hand and they left the guesthouse together. They didn't raise any questions, because everyone had thought that they had been at their specific room. Only Severa and Yarne, their respectively roommates knew about them.

"RADIAAANT DAWWWWNNN!"

"Sheesh! What in the world are you doing? We should be quiet! Are you out of your mind?"

"You know I can't control myself when I'm happy… Thank you for coming," he told her.

"I wouldn't have come, if I didn't know that this walk could be fun… So where are we heading?"

"I… don't really know… You did tell me about me bringing the finest flower to you right? So, do you want to find it now in the forest?"

"Haha… It's already too dark,"

"Then I'm lucky that the legendary heroes sidek-… friend, knows the art of magic, including making fire out of nowhere," he said.

"That is true. So… should we head this way to the forest and then turn here and then if we head back south and then east and down north again we should be back. So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I understood what you said. Let's do it"

"Morgan! This is the third time we see this particular tree. Admit it, going in the forest was a terrible idea,"

"No it wasn't. Everything is fine, I got this," she said. Unfortunately enough for them, the only thing they could see was nothing but darkness. With Morgan's fire magic they had the ability to see a bit clearer where they were going, but they kept seeing trees after trees and bushes after bushes.

"_Morgan…"_

"What, Owain?"

"Huh? I didn't speak,"

"Yes you did. You called my name, right now," she told him.

"No Morgan, I didn't. You must have misheard or anything," he told her and they continued walking in the dark.

"_Morgan…" _

"What is it Owain?" She asked again.

"Morgan are you fine? I didn't speak!"

"You just said Morgan didn't you?

"No I didn't! Hey! That's something new! There is a house over there! Somebody can show us the way back to the village." He said and they both headed there. The building seemed relinquished. It was in the middle of the forest, with wild bushes surrounding it and trees. Morgan carefully headed towards the door and knocked it. There was no answer. Owain knocked the door, but with no answer either.

"_Morgan…" _

She heard for the third time. She didn't speak. She knew it wasn't Owain and that it came from the house. Her hand reached the doorknob and she opened the door and got in leaving Owain behind.

"Arcfire!" She said and small fireballs scattered across the room. Inside the small house she could only see that there was one room. It included a dusty desk, a bunch of dusty books and a bed. Nothing more. She approached the desk. Instantly there was one book that caught her attention. She took it in her hands and wiped the dust off. It's purple color reflected on the fireballs' and the moon's light. She opened it and read it's title: "They Only Path That Leads To True Strength".

"Morgan!"

This wasn't the voice she would hear… This was Owain.

"Morgan! Will you answer me? This is the third time we're seeing this tree. Are we lost?"

"No… In fact "Nunc Redinum!" She said. A white light cloaked them. In a blink of an eye, they returned right outside of the guesthouse.

"Good night Owain. Sorry for causing you trouble. Maybe tomorrow we will continue our walk, ok?"

"Yes sure…" He responded. And they both headed at their rooms. What they didn't notice was that someone else was there. Not an enemy, but their king.

"This is getting me nowhere. I'm helpless. I can't sleep. Maybe fresh air would clear my mind. It always does," the king said and left he building. Outside of the guesthouse he saw the lamps with the fire inside the, and some lights in the town. Then, he started to cough.

"What is this? And I wanted some fresh air," he thought. He tried to see what was happening, but he couldn't make it out. He headed to downtown to learn. A random villager got in front of him. She appeared distressed and scared.

"She's back! She'll kill us all!"

"Easy woman! What is happening?"

"Fire! The witch! She attacked our village again! This time she spreads fire all over our village! Please help us!" Chrom couldn't do anything, but listen. He ordered her to spread the news and he started running back to the guesthouse to inform his friends. To his surprise he didn't see a dark magic ball coming at him.

"Arrgh!" He screamed and fell on the ground, just outside of the guesthouse. A hooded woman approached him and touched her lips with her index finger, like telling him to make no sound. Chrom started to feel dizzy, he saw his blood on the floor and tried to get up, but the only thing he was seeing was the hooded woman. She got closer to him and fell at her knees. She took her hands and got off her hood. Chrom saw her and said before getting unconscious:

"Emmeryn?"

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Beyond Awakening**  
_Battle of the Giants (I)_

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):** Hello everyone again! The first part of our Arc 1 finale is finally up. This one was a ton of fun to write. So did you like it? Be sure to tell me :D Oh... keep in mind that I will edit this chapter tomorrow. I may add a description or two in the end of it.

In the next chapter, man... in the next chapter..., I can't wait to finish it ^.^ I will try to write as an epic Arc1 Finale as possible. You have my word. I will probably post it by the end of May to middle of June... But right after that I will finally be able to write full time (which means 2-3 chapters a week!)

Clarifications: 

[1]: This part was from Chapter 9's beginning.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:****_ Wait! before you skip it! This is important, as it says. Still here? Great! I have something to ask you, apart from reviewing and such. _Would you prefer for Arc2:_ a) a 3.500-4.500 chapter each 10-12 days or b) a 1.500-2.000 chapter each 2-3 days, but directly connecting to the previous one (consider it like my older chapters, but divided in smaller parts) _**

PLEASE Tell me :) Thank you

Please don't mind any grammatical errors. No copyright intended.

Until next time, please have yourselves a good one =D

* * *

_J.D. King_


End file.
